To let you go
by ggfan78
Summary: This is my take on what made Liv leave the White House. I had a direction I thought I was heading towards, and this is what I got instead... I'm not sure whether to continue of leave it as a one shot... Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review! Disclaimer: I own nothing! )
1. Chapter 1

It had been a year since they had moved into the White House and it was getting more and more difficult to be contain her feelings for him. It literally tore her apart inside watching him play the doting husband to Mellie. She started to feel like his dirty little secret, and it was starting to eat a part of her soul.

To his credit, Fitz knew that despite how hard Olivia tried to conceal it, she was becoming unhappy with their arrangement, and if he were a better man, he would have released her long ago so that she could find what she deserves. But he was selfish, he loved her and he couldn't imagine life without her. She was his best friend and at times felt his only ally.

At the dinner they were holding for the Prime Minister of France, he had discreetly watched her work the room. She was exquisite, graceful and his heart was full knowing he was hers.

Olivia wasn't feeling her best, she was tired agitated and she felt like she was backed into a corner unable to breathe and that all the walls were closing in on her. She looked up at the watch on the wall of the grand ballroom and saw that it was only just after nine. She sighed and made a deal with herself that she will slip away in the next half hour. Her gaze fell on to Fitz, as it always does somewhat automatically and watched as he worked the room with his wife by his side, his arm resting against her back looking at her attentively as she charmed the room. They had certainly come a long way. Even she bought their affectionate exchange. As though he sensed her gaze he looked up and saw what lay beneath the calm exterior. The hurt that hid beneath her eyes, instinctively he dropped his arm from Mellie's waist. She tried to give him a reassuring smile and turned back to her conversation with the Ambassador of France.

Olivia and John had gotten to know each other well since they had moved into White House, they had become good friends, John made the dinners and events more bearable. He flirted with her shamelessly, but he was harmless. She knew that John McCallister, the Ambassador for France was gay. Though he was discreet, he certainly wasn't hiding the fact that he was gay. He had learned to keep his private life separate from his political life, and Olivia couldn't help but admire that. Olivia knew that her undivided attention to John would rouse the jealous bear in Fitz, and they would more than likely argue about it later, but she just didn't care at that point.

Fitz wasn't sure at which point Olivia had disappeared. The last he saw her she was side by side with John McCallister laughing about something. It was unlike her to leave without saying goodbye. Unable to excuse himself he continued to search for her with some discretion. He caught a glimpse of her outside, leaning against the balcony looking out at the White House gardens. He watched as John approached her with a glass in one hand and present her with an aspirin in another. She thanked him gratefully and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Jealousy raged inside Fitz, it almost trumped the fact that he realised she may have been unwell, but the caring boyfriend in him won out and worry won over jealousy. He trusted Olivia, and at the same time, deep down, he knew he had no right to play the jealous boyfriend card.

"Hey Cy, I'm going to head home okay." Olivia whispered catching him by the elbow.

"Oh hey, sure. You don't look so hot Liv. You okay?" Cyrus asked immediately concerned. Liv never got sick.

"Yeah Cy, I just need an early night."

"You going to say goodbye?" Olivia hesitated,

"Nah, just cover for me. I'll see you tomorrow." She said thankful that Fitz was preoccupied,

"Well if you don't feel well tomorrow don't come in. I can't have my work wife unwell." Olivia grinned and dropped a kiss on the side of his head,

"You're getting soft old man." Cyrus laughed and waved her off. Olivia made sure that Fitz wasn't scouting the room for her before she slipped out.

Olivia made it to her car and home without being intercepted. She got home, took a shower, jumped into her pj's and changed her sheets. There was nothing better than fresh sheets when she felt under the weather. It didn't take her long to fall straight to sleep.

Fitz who had keys to her place didn't think twice about letting himself in knowing that she was more than likely already asleep. He watched her for awhile as she slept wishing that things were different. He took his shoes off and stripped down to his boxers and undershirt. He slipped into the covers and spooned against her wrapping his arms securely around her. Olivia woke to his touch and snuggled deeply into his arms,

"You okay?" he asked in a whisper,

"Yeah, just tired."

"So I see John's still charming the pants off you?" Olivia stiffened suddenly in his arms. So much for an early night, she thought to herself bracing herself for an argument,

"He's a friend" she replied somewhat exhaustedly,

"He likes you."

"I'm a likeable person, seriously Fitz. John isn't someone you should be worried about."

"Why not, he's charming, smart, as far as I know he's single and you're single. You get along well. He'd be able to offer you everything I can't. He can hold your hand, kiss and hug you in public. He can take you out of dates. You wouldn't have to be hiding in dark corners. He wouldn't have to wait for his wife to go to bed and slip out to sneak into your home to be with you." Horrified Olivia broke free from his grasp and stood to her feet in outrage.

"Let me get this straight? You came here to tell me that I have your permission to date John McCallister?" climbed out of bed and reached out for her,

"Liv,"

"No, don't touch me. Just don't. Are you looking for a reason to break up with me?"

"Liv,"

"Wow, this I didn't see. And to mask it under the false pretence of a jealous boyfriend, that's a spin worthy of Cyrus's pride. Let's call a spade a spade here Fitz. It's getting too hard isn't it?"

"Livvy, you deserve more than I can give you." Olivia gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. It broke Fitz's heart watching her looking as though he had physically struck her,

"Don't make this about what you think I deserve. Before we moved you into the White House I tried to end this and you wouldn't let me. You said we can get through anything as long as we were together. That you loved me, and you and I loving each other was enough, that it was all that mattered. I went against my own better judgement, my principles because I loved you. You made me believe, you made me believe we had a chance. You should have just let me end it back then. You should have just let me go."

"I'm so sorry Liv. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you."

"Well Mr President, you failed. Now please get out." Olivia turned her back on him, not wanting him to see her cry, and she couldn't watch him put his clothes on to leave her.

"Liv," he said somewhat desperately,

"I guess I now know why you never told Cyrus. I always wondered and it always bugged me somewhere in the back of my mind. I guess I've always known, I just didn't matter enough." Fitz's heart dropped to his feet,

"Livvy no. I didn't tell him because,"

"Let's not. Let's not pretend I was more than just your dirty little secret."

Fitz was in front of her in seconds wrapping his arms around her desperately as she stood there lifeless and unresponsive.

"You are not my dirty little secret. You are the love of my life." He whispered in her ear, begging her to hear him. He pulled up and took her face in his hands,

"I love you. I will always love you. You're breaking my heart." But Olivia had closed the window to her soul and she stared at him blankly,

"And you broke mine."

"Livvy, please." He begged. This isn't what he wanted. This wasn't how their conversation was to go, and now she had closed herself off to him. Olivia removed his hand from her face and handed him his jacket.

"Goodnight Mr President."

Fitz didn't want to leave, he wanted to take it all back, beg her for forgiveness, but he couldn't. There was no happy ending for them, at least not now, and he had to let her go knowing she deserved better than what he could offer. They couldn't go on as they were, it wasn't fair to her and it would eventually become her undoing and he loved her far too much to let that happen. He prayed that one day she would understand. He took a deep breath and took his jacket from her. He stepped forward and placed his lips on her forehead one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

It took everything in Olivia to drag herself out of bed the following day and went to work. She knew that if she didn't, the chances of her never returning would be high, and she wasn't a runner. After Fitz had left her place she couldn't bring herself to lay back down on the bed they had shared for over a year. She dragged herself to the spare bedroom and lay on top of the covers allowing herself to cry. Once she was finally done with the crying, she began to make a plan of what to do next.

Cyrus took one look at her and almost put her in a car and drive her home himself. Though she looked as impeccably put together as always, there was something about her that screamed she was ready to collapse.

"Hey Cy, take a walk with me?" she asked not wanting to be in the White House.

"How about we skip the walk and I take you back home?" he suggested growing worried.

"Let's walk, I need to talk to you, and at the end I may end up going home anyway." She insisted.

"Sure, let's go." Olivia looped her arm through his as they headed out to the gardens. Fitz who was about to see Cyrus stopped as he saw them head out. He knew that Olivia regarded Cyrus as a parent figure. Being her Mentor and friend for many years have strengthened their bond and Cyrus for all of his hardcore politics only had a select few whom he protected instinctively and one of them was Olivia.

"I need to tell you something, and I need you to take off your Chief of Staff hat and be Cyrus my friend and confidant. What I'm going to tell you is going to make you mad, and disappointed and as much as I would hate for you to be disappointed in me, I have to do what I have to do, explain why I have to do it because it needs to be done."

"Liv, you're giving me a headache, get off the merry go round. It's not you."

"Cy, I need to resign."

"WHAT?"

"I can't work for him. Not anymore."

"Why Liv?" he asked as the words came out, he knew the answer just by looking at her.

"Oh my God! How long?"

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that it's over, and I can't be around him. I know that doesn't sound very independent woman of the twenty first century, but I love him Cy. I can't be around him. I knew this as wrong to begin with but I went with it anyway. I won't be the reason he loses his presidency. If I hang around, we'll always find our way back to each other, he's my personal kryptonite."

"I didn't tell you before because for one, in the beginning I didn't know what it was, and more importantly I didn't want you to be disappointed in me. I'm sorry Cy." Cyrus took it all in and draped an arm around her shoulders. He understood why she wanted to leave, and having his friend hat on he wanted to be supportive.

"I get it Liv. I'm going to miss you. We made that man what he is and it seems wrong that you don't get to continue being a part of that just because, but I understand it."

"I may not be your work wife anymore, but I will always be there to be your sounding board. If you need me I'm there."

"What will you do?"

"Not sure. Finally start up that Crisis Management Firm Stephen and I have been toying with for years? I don't know. I have some time. I could travel a bit, go home and hang with the fam. I'm not entirely fussed."

"Do you want me to tell him?" he offered, not knowing what would be easiest for her,

"No, I'm a big girl. I can face my own demons."

"When are you thinking of finishing up?" he asked.

"I was hoping the end of the week." Fitz was leaving for the G8 that afternoon and was not returning till the following week.

"I don't like it, but okay. The friend in me wants to kick his ass."

"Well as soon as we step into the White House you have to put your Chief of Staff hat back on so he'll be safe." Olivia replied giving his arm a tight squeeze.

Olivia went to her office to pick up the resignation letter she had typed up that morning. She assumed that a verbal resignation would not be suffice when you're resigning from the Leader of the Free world. Cyrus had moved a couple of meetings to give her some time with him to do what she needed to do. Olivia hesitantly knocked on the door and walked in. Fitz looked up,

"Hey," It sounded so pathetic in his own ears he could only cringe at how it sounded to her,

"Mr President, I am here to hand in my resignation." Olivia said firmly handing him her resignation.

"Liv, you don't have to do this." He said desperately. It was one thing to break it off with her it was another to know that he would no longer be seeing her every day,

"How did you think this was going to end? You tell me it's over and I continue to work for you, and what watch you parade around with your wife?"

"I don't want to lose you Liv. This isn't what I wanted. God, I love you. I want to be with you. I just,"

"I get it. You need to be president. You need to give your marriage a chance, especially for the kids. You need to be great."

"I don't know if I can be great without you." He confessed.

"Sure you can. You have Cy, he'll be there to help you be great."

"I'm sorry Liv,"

"I know. For what it's worth, I know that much. There's no turning back from here. This can't be undone." His heart dropped, she was saying goodbye.

"Liv," he breathed, standing to his feet.

"Take care Mr President." Without waiting for a response Olivia walked out of the oval office without a backward glance. She had told Cy she would head home after meeting with Fitz. She wasn't surprised to find him leaning against her car waiting for her,

"Hey Kid, you okay?" he asked opening his arms out for her. Olivia gratefully walked into his embrace.

"You take care of him Cyrus Beene."

"You have my word."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Loving the feedback. **

**Please keep them coming…**

Fitz knew that by the time he would be back in the White House, she would be gone. He knew how her mind worked, and he knew as she watched her leave his office, that he wouldn't see her again. It took everything in him not to wrap his arms around her and stop her from walking, but he couldn't. He owed it to his marriage and his family to make an honest go of it. He owed it to his presidency to be the best president he can be. It wasn't fair to Olivia, to Mellie, to the country, especially to his children, and even himself. As much as it killed him, he had to let her go. He was the one who was married, who had kids, who had a responsibility to not only his country, but to the world. At that very moment, the weight of it all lay heavily on his shoulders. His heart felt like it had been ripped from its socket. The look on Olivia's face haunted him. Knowing what it had taken for her to let him in, to trust him, to allow herself to fall in love with him. She fought him so hard and when he finally broke her resolve she was in a hundred and fifty percent despite his limitations and shortcomings. She endured it all because she loved him so completely.

Olivia went home and collapsed on the bed in the guest room. It was clear that sleeping in her own room was no longer an option. In fact with the exception of the guest bedroom there was not a room in her place that did not plague her with memories of him.

Before the official announcement was made about her departure she asked to let the Grant kids know first. She felt she owed them that at the very least. She returned to the White House after Air Force One had taken off to break the news to Mellie who was more than shocked to hear the news. Communications Director for the White House was a much coveted position, but after Olivia had convincingly explained that there were opportunities that were currently offered and that it was never her plan to stay on staff, Mellie reluctantly gave her blessing. When Olivia asked to tell the kids herself, Mellie appreciated it knowing that her kids adored Olivia. Karen worshipped the ground she walked on and Gerry was openly smitten with her.

"You can't leave!" Karen protested bursting into tears. She had picked them up after school and took them to the park for ice cream, something she had regularly been doing since she met them, simply because she adored them.

"Oh Kare, come here sweetheart." She said reaching her arms out to the twelve year old girl she had grown to love so much in the last couple of years. Karen torpedoed into her embrace burying her face into her neck sobbing.

"What am I going to do without you there Liv? Who am I going to talk to? Who'll be there for me? Who'll understand me?"

"Oh sweetheart. I love you, both of you very much." She said tearfully tightening her hold on Karen with one arm and cupping Gerry's face with her other hand.

"I may not be in the office anymore but it doesn't mean that I'm not there for you anymore. You both have my number. You will always have full access to me for as long as you want it. If you need me I will be there in a heartbeat. I promise you. Wherever I am, if you need me I will be here."

"Why do you have to leave? If you love us, why would you leave?" Gerry questioned, his eight year old eyes boring into hers begging for an explanation.

"My leaving the White House isn't about not loving you, it's about me and what's next for me. I've loved working for your Dad, but it was never my dream job. One of the reasons I loved it so much was because I got to know you two, and be a part of your lives but I now have a chance to go after my own dreams. I have to take it." Karen lifted her head to look at Olivia. She could hear the pain in her voice and the look on her face mirrored it. Karen placed her hand on Olivia's face and wiped the tears from her cheek.

"We love you too." Karen uttered meaningfully looking straight into Olivia's eyes, it was as though she understood and she did. She wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and hugged her tightly.

Karen Amelia Grant was Daddy's little girl through and through. As true as Olivia's words were about moving on to something else, something had shifted, and she felt it. She knew that there was something special between her Dad and Olivia, and had it simply been about a new career, her Dad would be there with her explaining this to them, but he wasn't. It didn't escape her that he wouldn't be around for Olivia's last day at work, and there was no way he would not be there. Though she didn't know the specifics of their relationship, she knew without a shadow of doubt that Olivia and her Dad loved each other in a special way. She and Gerry had grown up knowing that though their parents loved them, they merely co-existed and tolerated each other, and Karen knew that she had never seen her Dad as happy till Olivia came along, and that he was at his happiest when she was around.

That evening after Olivia had dropped them off, Karen went straight to her room. She picked up her phone and dropped Fitz a message.

"Hey Daddy," Fitz was on the plane deep in thought when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket,

"Hey Sweetheart. Did you have a good day at school today?" he replied.

"Yeah. I just wanted to see check to make sure you were okay. Liv picked us from school today." Fitz knew that was his daughter's way of telling him that Olivia had told them she was leaving the White House. Picking up the phone he called Karen,

"Hey Pumpkin," he said softly.

"Hey Daddy,"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm going to miss her, but she has to do what's right for her." Karen answered in a somewhat multi faceted way. Fitz couldn't help but chuckle at his twelve year old daughter going on forty.

"I'm sure it was as difficult for her to tell you guys as it was for you to hear." He said knowingly. One of the things he loved about Olivia was that she loved his kids outside of their relationship. From the get go, she had established her own relationship with them. He appreciated that she took the time to tell them herself, and he knew how that would have broken her heart having to say goodbye to them.

"I know. Hey Daddy,"

"Yeah Sweetheart,"

"Are you okay?" Fitz paused unsure of what to say,

"I, I, I'm going to miss her too." He managed to answer after a moment,

"I love you Daddy,"

"I love you too Pumpkin. Call if you need to talk."

"Back at you Pops." Karen replied before hanging up.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia's last day was definitely bittersweet, though it was never her plan nor dream to end up working in the White House she had loved her time there. She and Cyrus worked like a well oiled machine and she had learned so much from him.

She had deluded herself into thinking that not having Fitz there would make it easier, less painful but it was neither. She had walked into her office early that morning to be greeted by a big bunch of flowers sitting on her desk, colorful gerbers, iris' and white tulips, her favourite. She didn't need to see the card to know it was from. It was her favourite flower combination, it was a signature Fitz thing.

Her hands shook as she picked up the sealed envelope.

"In a world of contradictions I find you, the love of my life, only to have to give you up. Be happy my beautiful sweet baby."

Olivia slipped the note into her bag and wiping her face to rid of the tears that escaped despite her effort to stop them.

Cyrus walked in and saw how upset she was a and deduced that the floral arrangement that had her so upset was from the president.

"Come in kiddo, I'm taking you to breakfast. Lets blow this joint for awhile." Olivia grinned and stood to her feet taking Cyrus' arm.

"Lead the way!"

"Have you decided? I mean I know what we successfully spinned to everyone else, but what do you want to do from here?"

"Honestly I am so tired I just want to take some time out. I was thinking of heading to France for the summer, my family will be there as they are every summer and it'd be nice to just be me for a bit. Stephen's going to meet me in France at some point to make the final decisions and go from there. We already have a building in mind so it should be easy enough to get settled."

"So you're staying in DC?" He asked hopefully

"For now I think so. It's still a little new and I honestly don't know if I can be in the same city as him Cy." She confessed.

"When will you head over to Europe?"

"In a couple of weeks. I want to give time for the kids to get used to it. To still be around for a little bit. They already think I'm abandoning them and I just want to make sure Karen's okay. Will you and James keep an extra eye out for her?"

"Of course."

Everyone has showed up to say goodbye to her that afternoon. Mellie had come in that morning to say her goodbyes as she was headed to a literacy meeting that afternoon. The kids was in her office hanging out with her as soon as school finished for the day. It wasn't uncommon for the Grant kids to be loitering in her office. More often than not they did their homework in there. Fitz always knew he would find them in her office of an afternoon if they didn't have after school commitments.

"Hey Guys I have something for you both," she handed them both an iPhone5.

"It's a secure line, so you can reach me anytime, anywhere. I know it won't be the same, and the chances are you may not even want to use it, but I wanted you to have it so that you can always get to me. Whatever time of day, anywhere in the world. You need me, you call or text me." Gerry nodded, the reality of their situation just became undeniable. He had hoped that something would change, that she would change her mind. Gerry silently stood to his feet and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I love you Liv."

"I love you too honey. Both of you." She replied hugging him tightly. Gerry went back to Olivia's desk where he was doing his homework so that she and Karen can have some time together.

"I don't want you to be lonely Liv." Karen said softly. Her Dad, though heartbroken had them, she worried that Liv didn't have anyone.

"Oh honey, I'll miss you guys but I won't be lonely. I promise." Karen nodded seemingly placated for the time being. Olivia held her arms out and Karen moved over to where Olivia was on her couch and sat beside her wrapping her arms around her middle as Olivia hugged her close.

"Everything's going to change, nothing will be the same." Karen murmured

"Sweetheart things will be a little different, but that one thing that will never change is that I love you guys very much. Nothing will ever change that. I promise you. I will always be there for you."

The Grant kids stayed for the whole presentation and were there when she said her goodbyes sticking close by, as though standing in place of where their father should be.

The last people she said goodbye to was the children. They had insisted on walking her to the gates. She hugged them both goodbye. Despite her better judgement she turned back to glance back at them and it broke her heart to see them standing there watching her leave. She brought her hand to her lips and gave them a small wave. She turned to walk away and the image of the Grant kids etched in her heart forever.

Karen had sent a message to her Dad after they got back to the residence knowing that his thought would have been filled with Olivia and not being there to say goodbye.

"She's gone Daddy." Fitz's heart tightened in his chest and for a moment he couldn't breathe. He knew it would hurt to let her go. He hasn't anticipated the devastation he felt knowing that he had hurt her so badly. If there was a way to take it back he would. If he could just walk away from his presidency and his marriage in good conscience he would. But she made him want to be a better man and she deserved a man who stood by his word. He had a duty to his country and he had to serve his country to the best of his ability and be great, like she believed he was. Without her he could have quit his presidency, divorced his wife, but she made him want to be a better man. A man worthy of her. One day, he prayed that he would get the opportunity to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia stayed in DC just long enough to tie up her loose ends. She had temporarily moved into Stephen's spare bedroom unable to stay in her own place constantly haunted by memories of Fitzgerald Thomas. In the weeks before she left she had picked up the Grant kids from school a few times with Mellie's blessing. The night before she was flying she planned a dinner with Cyrus and James.

"Sweetheart are you eating at all?" James asked as he hugged her hello, concerned that she had lost so much weight in such a short amount of time.

"I eat. I just can't keep it down, and I'm tired all the time. My mind won't stop whirring in my own head. It's driving me insane. I'm really looking forward to getting on the plane and just switching off." James gave her another squeeze sympathetically.

"Your husband running late as usual I see." Olivia observed with a chuckle.

"We both knew he would regardless, which is why I chose seven, I figured it would give us about an hour to ourselves. How are you doing?" he asked lovingly.

His compassion was enough to make Olivia teary eyed. James knew that Olivia was the daughter Cyrus never had and from the moment he met her he saw just how important she was to Cyrus and it didn't take much for him to love her just as much as Cyrus did. He and Olivia had become confidants throughout the years, James knew that if there was anyone else who truly got Cyrus, it was his work wife Olivia.

Cyrus was still in the oval office with the president at 7:30, already half an hour late for dinner with his husband and his wife. He was just about to leave when his phone rang,

"Hey honey, I'm on my way. WHAT?" Fitz watched Cy's face go ashen,

"Okay, I'll meet you there. I'm leaving now."

"Cy, is everything okay?" Fitz asked worriedly. Cyrus Beene is never easily rattled. In order to preserve Olivia's privacy, Cyrus tried to compose himself.

"Yes sir. I have to go. Goodnight Mr President."

"Cyrus," Cyrus stopped and turned to face Fitz.

"Is she okay?" Fitz asked evenly

"I don't know Mr President. I have to go." Cyrus didn't wait to be summoned back he simply bolted out of there. Fitz was ready to follow Cyrus, but he knew he wouldn't get passed the Secret Service in time to catch him. He prayed that Olivia was alright. He sent Cyrus a message begging him to keep him posted to which Cyrus promised he would, but at that very moment, Olivia was his main priority.

Cyrus arrived at the hospital to find James in a state of panic. Olivia had collapsed at the restaurant when she stood to go to the bathroom. He didn't like the colour of her and immediately yelled for an ambulance. They had just taken her in for tests when Cyrus had arrived.

"Cy, have you seen her recently? She looks like she hasn't eaten or slept in weeks?"

"I know honey. She assures me she's been eating but she can't seem to keep anything down. I figure France and being with her family was the best thing for her. Did the doctor say anything before they took her in?"

"No, nothing. Does he know?"

"He knows something's wrong but he doesn't know specifics. I'm going to need to tell him something soon if to only stop him from calling every hospital looking for her.

"Just tell him she fainted and I panicked."

"He's going to want more than that."

"You're not at liberty to say. It's no longer his business." It didn't take a genius to figure whether or not James had taken a side and whose. Taking a deep breath Cyrus called Fitz with no plan on what to say.

"Cyrus! Is she okay?" Fitz asked worriedly. He had been pacing the Oval Office since Cyrus left him.

"She's fine sir. She was just light headed and felt faint. James just overreacted. You know how he worries about Liv." Cyrus said looking at James apologetically for throwing him under the bus.

"Are you sure?" Fitz wasn't buying it entirely.

"Of course Sir. No need to worry. She's in good hands. I will see you in the morning."

"You call me if anything changes Cyrus."

"Yes sir." Cyrus replied hanging up the phone hoping he didn't just lie to the leader of the free world.

"Mr Beene?" The doctor said coming out of the double doors,

"Yes, is she okay?" He inquired worriedly.

"Ms Pope has asked me to allow her to fill you in." Cyrus nodded as the doctor led them to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

Cyrus realised why James was so worried. In the matter of only days since he had last seen her she was even skinnier. She looked shell shocked as quiet tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey Kiddo." Olivia looked up and bit her lip uncertain of what to say to him, how to even begin. She knew if she told him, it put him in a situation with Fitz and there were already far too many casualties in their so called tragic predicament.

"What's going on?" He asked worriedly.

"I have some bug thing hence the whole can't keep anything down. Aside from that I am healthy. The throwing up will pass and they've given me stuff to counter the throwing up, vitamins to ensure I am still getting nutrients." James raised an eyebrow behind Cyrus suspicious that she was not divulging all the information.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'll be as good as new tomorrow in time for my flight."

"Are you sure you should be travelling?"

"I checked with the doctor and he said its fine. I'm sorry I worried you, both of you. Cy?"

"I told him you were fine." He answered patting her hand. Olivia nodded gratefully.

After many promises and reassurances Olivia was discharged. Cyrus and James tried to convince her to stay with them but she declined politely. As it was her last night she was staying at her own place. They fussed and fussed till she was set up on the couch. No questions were asked as to why she opted for the couch as though they both already knew. When she was finally alone it felt like the dam broken and she wept like she never had before.

There were no words to express how alone she felt at that moment. She was torn between needing Fitz and aching to talk to him to protecting him, more than that to protecting their baby. She curled up into a ball and just cried. If she left without telling him he'd never forgive her. If she told him he'd feel obliged to stick around long after he had let her go and she didn't want that either. She didn't want her child to be born in the world as The First bastard child. She wanted them to be born in love not scrutiny. She didn't want her child to pay for the mistakes she had made. At the same time she couldn't imagine depriving him of their child, and their child of its father.

Cyrus had sent Fitz a message to let him know that they had dropped her off and she was fine. Cyrus knew that Fitz didn't know that she was flying out the next day and be could only imagine the fall out once he realizes that she had left.

Fitz slipped out of the White House with his mini security detail who were more than well versed in the routine. However inappropriate it may have been, there was no denying it was more than a casual affair. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III loved Olivia Pope with all his heart and she him.

He quietly let himself in not wanting to wake her. He just needed to see her for himself and when his eyes fell on her looking so fragile on her couch he gasped. Olivia, the tower of strength for all, his Livvie lay there so broken and it killed him. He did that. It took every ounce of strength he had not to gather her in his arms and beg her for forgiveness but he knew he would only end up hurting her even more in the long run if he went back on his decision. It broke his heart to see her so vulnerable and he hated himself for it. Gently he ran his fingers through her hair and caressed her face, wishing he could for just one minute hold her and make everything okay. He dropped his lips to her head and lingered there savouring the moment, breathing her in, memorising her every feature, taking a picture with his heart. Before he was unable to pry himself away from her he forced himself to stand up and remove his hands from where they were born to be, on the woman he loved.

"Forgive me." He said in quiet plea as he left her, refusing to look back knowing if he did, he wouldn't be able to leave her at all.

Olivia awoke early the following morning, feeling all clogged up and hazy. She forced some food down and started to get ready to leave. All her bags were packed and waiting to go in her bedroom. She had every intention of taking the cab even though Stephen kept insisting that he would take her, she just didn't want to have to deal with anyone, especially after the nights revelation. She called him that morning and said she would get to the airport herself, and that she just needed to do it on her own. Reluctantly he conceded. She knew he would be furious when she finally told him that she ended up in hospital, but she just wasn't up for any of it.

A knock on the door surprised her. She rose to her feet thinking that the cab was early. She was surprised to see James on the other side of the door,

"I thought we said our goodbyes last night?"

"I know Liv," James said meaningfully,

"What?" she asked confused and it dawned on her what he meant. That look of discreet disbelief when she gave Cyrus her spiel, without another word James took her in his arms as she crumbled and once again began to cry.

"Please don't tell Cy. It would make things more complicated for him,"

"I know Sweetheart. I understand why you did it. I'm not here to tell you what to do. I'm here to be here for you. So you know that you're not alone. I'm here."

"Thank you."

James heartbrokenly put Liv in her cab with her luggage bound for the airport. She didn't say much as they sat together waiting for her pick up. He knew that she was trying to work it all out in her head. Working on scenarios, he knew whichever she chose, she loses.

Olivia had called the kids that morning before school to say goodbye. They knew she was headed to Europe for the summer and she had seen them only a couple of days before. She reminded them both that they knew how to get in touch with her if they wanted or need to, and that she loved them.

"Don't worry Liv, we'll be okay." Karen said trying to assure her. She had taken the call to her room and closed the room.

"Thank you Sweetheart. I'm sorry you're in the middle of all this."

"I know, I just love you both very much."

"Back at you Kid. You call me for anything, any time of day."

"I promise."

Whilst Olivia was awaiting to board her plane, she dialled his private line in the Oval Office, she just needed to hear his voice. Reading through his speech he was startled by the phone. There were three people who knew the number to that line, Karen, Gerry and Olivia. Instinctively he knew it would be her,

"Hello," Olivia gulped. How she missed that voice, how it comforted and haunted her all in the same heartbeat. She couldn't bring herself to say anything. There were so many things to say, and no courage to do it. It wasn't the right time, nor the right medium to have that conversation.

"I will never not love you. I will never not miss you. We can't do this. We can't. Goodbye Liv. Take care of yourself." Olivia nodded silently and hung up. He had released her, for the final time. He gave her the answer she needed to justify her decision. As her flight was called she took her one way ticket in her hand and boarded the plane not bothering to look back, there was nothing left for her there.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ollie!" Olivia's twelve year old little sister squealed as her eyes fell on her at the airport. Olivia watched as Elliana Grace Pope broke free from her father's arms and ran towards her. Bracing for impact Olivia opened her arms ready to receive her.

"Finally you're here. I've so missed you."

"I've missed you too Squirt." Olivia replied hugging her tightly. Olivia was already in college when Elliana surprised their family of her arrival. The vast age gap alone guaranteed doting love and affection, but the moment Olivia laid eyes on Ellie she owned her heart.

Olivia, extremely close to her parents spoke with them daily, while in constant text conversation with Ellie throughout the day about whatever was on her mind.

"Hey Daddy," Olivia greeted with a grin,

"Hey Monkey. It's so good to see you." Michael Pope declared engulfing his eldest daughter into a big bear hug. Olivia had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying right then and there. She was coming home to them pregnant and alone, how does she even begin to explain to them who the father of her child was. How disappointed they would be not so much in her but for her. Michael felt her tremble in his arms,

"Hey Baby, you're home. You're safe." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head. Olivia nodded tightening her arms around his middle.

Michael and Eunice Pope knew their daughter well, and have noticed that the last few weeks she just wasn't herself. They were relieved when she jumped at the chance to spend the whole summer with them. Seeing her so skinny and somewhat frail escalated his concern.

"Where's Mom?" She asked

"She had an emergency this morning but is aiming to meet us back home." Olivia nodded in acknowledgement pulling herself together.

"So Squirt, what do you have planned for us this summer?"

The Pope's spent every summer in France, for as far back as Olivia could remember. As she finished college, though she didn't spend the whole summer there anymore she came for a couple of weeks at the very least. She loved their house in France almost as much as their family home in Boston. Her mother was a great interior decorator, outside her profession as a doctor. While her Dad was a heart surgeon, her Mom was in paediatrics. The summers they spent in France, her Dad would spend a portion of it teaching and as she grew older her Mom started teaching too but only on the summer that her Dad wasn't so that she and Ellie would always have one of them full time. For awhile there her Dad didn't teach for a couple of years knowing it was a pinnacle time for Eunice. There was no denying how much love and respect her parents had for each other and growing up Olivia admired it and prayed for nothing less. Her Dad was her Mom's greatest supporter and vice versa.

Olivia listened as her sister filled her in on the latest talking non stop barely taking the time to breathe. She had to smile at her enthusiasm. It wasn't a secret that they had a mutual admiration society and were the president of each others fan club.

Eunice Pope excitedly came out of the house upon hearing the tyres on their gravel driveway. The huge smile on her face dropped a little at the sight of her eldest daughter looking less than healthy, and though she tried her hardest to recover quickly Olivia caught it.

"I know I look terrible, I'm okay Ma. I've just been really tired lately."

"Nonsense you don't look terrible, worn out and a little too skinny for my liking but we'll soon change that won't we Ellie?" Her Mom said hugging her close.

"Oh you wait Ollie, Mom's been teaching me how to cook. Dad's been waiting for you to take over his job as official taste tester." Olivia shot her Dad a look that asked if she should be worried but he just laughed,

"She's actually quite good. I just can't afford to gain any more weight," he answered patting his tummy.

"Well I can't wait for the home cooked meals. Speaking of which, what's to eat? I'm starved." Eunice and Michael exchanged a worried glance above Olivia's head, they sensed whatever it was, it was going to be big.

Ellie had cooked spaghetti and meatballs for lunch, which was one of Olivia's favourites. She had been perfecting her Mom's recipe ever since Olivia said she was coming to spend the summer with them. Olivia ate heartily, surprising not only her parents but herself. She knew there were multiple reasons as to why she was all of a sudden famished, and she knew that being in the last legs of her first trimester she was going to start showing soon. Which meant she would need to tell them soon. The mere idea of that conversation exhausted her and decided she'd give it a few days. She promised the Doctor from the hospital that she would get herself checked out again upon her arrival and if she were planning to give birth in France, she was going to need to find a Doctor which she knew with her Mom and Dad's contacts, was not going to be a problem.

Olivia checked with in after lunch, dropping Stephen, Cyrus and James a message to let them know that she had arrived safely. She had added to James and Cyrus that she was feeling much better and that being 'home' made all the difference. As promised Olivia also dropped a quick message to the Grant kids to let them know that she had arrived safely.

For the days that followed Olivia felt more and more like her old self. Within days she was looking healthier. She knew she would need to talk to her parents soon to let them know that she was pregnant.

Ellie was out with one of her friends one afternoon and Olivia took that as a sign to bite the bullet. She found both of her parents sitting on the large couch in the study, her Mom leaning against her Dad reading while her Dad had one arm wrapped comfortably around her while he held a book in the other. They were a picture of contentment and Olivia felt her heart break a little more for the life she was never going to have with Fitz.

"Hey Mom, Dad. Can we talk?" She asked hesitantly as she stood by the door. Both parents looked up and smiled. Eunice sat up and made room for Olivia between them. Olivia released a heavy sigh as she sat down. Olivia placed her head on her fathers chest as his arms wrapped protectively around her. Hugging Eunice's arms to her chest tightly Olivia began to cry. She sat there in silence gathering her emotions,

"I'm pregnant." She finally said in a barely audible whisper. Michael and Eunice locked gaze, their heart breaking for her sensing that there was no father in the picture.

"I'm going to have this Baby on my own." She continued confirming their fears.

"I'm so sorry."

"Oh honey, you have nothing to be sorry for. You're not alone in this. We're right here with you every step of the way. We love you and we will get you through this." Olivia nodded and continued to weep in their arms.

Thank you so much for your Feedback and Reviews! I so appreciate them and totally take them on board when I'm working on the chapters. 


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia's Mom had made calls to ensure that Olivia has a great local doctor and OBGYN as she was adamant about staying in France for the duration of her pregnancy and more than likely there after. Plans for Pope and Associates were postponed. Between her pregnancy and Stephen's impending marriage to Georgia, it was best to give it further thought. Olivia bit her lower lip as she dialed Stephen's number,

"Finch," he answered not looking at the number,

"Hey miss me yet?" she asked.

"Hey you! Funny you should say that, I am currently sitting in my office, Chinese Take away on hand with an absent best friend who normally sits on the seat in front of me. How are you?"

"Much better. I feel good for the first time in weeks. How are the wedding plans?"

"Good, almost all done. Which reminds me, as my best man you're required to be in attendance so don't think you can hide out in France forever."

"You say hide so harshly." She protested with a pout,

"I know you Olivia Pope, when you want to close the door on something you do it at all cost."

"I know, I know. Listen, I have to tell you something, and it's big. I would have liked to have told you in person but I only found out the night before I left and I was way too overwhelmed to accept it as truth,"

"What is it Liv?" Stephen asked worriedly sitting up straight in his chair,

"I'm pregnant." Olivia confessed. Shocked Stephen was unable to utter a full word let along a full sentence,

"Finch," Olivia said with a smile knowing that she had just given him a mini heart attack.

"Are you okay?" was the first thing he said once he had recovered some ground,

"Yeah I'm okay. I guess that explains the throwing up, the tiredness, the mood swings and ridiculous appetite."

"POTUS?"

"Of course, I haven't exactly been shacking up with anyone else Stephen." She replied rolling her eyes,

"I didn't mean is it his? I meant does he know?"

"No. He broke up with me remember, to make an honest go of it with his wife? I did try and call him before I boarded the plane, and he reiterated on the phone that we couldn't continue whatever we had, that he will always love me. Blah blah. What was I going to say then, wait but I'm having your baby. That will surely knock him off his feet. Not to mention Cy will have a coronary,"

"Cy loves you."

"His job is to protect the President. Despite how much he may love me, I am a threat to that. I am now the incubator for the President's illegitimate child. I will not put my child through that. I love this baby, and I will do everything in my power to protect him or her. They deserve an honest chance. I don't want the first thing that they are exposed to is the scandal of an affair their mother was too dumb not to avoid despite knowing better. I won't put them through that."

"And POTUS?"

"Can continue his life as POTUS, surrounded by his loving wife and amazing children. He no longer is a part of my life."

"Can you really do this without him? And I don't mean survive, because we both know you will and that your child will want for nothing, but can you really do this without telling him? POTUS or not, he may have broken your heart and I may want to punch him in the face, but I know how much you love him and how much he loved you. Gosh Livvy, you two breathe in sync."

"I don't really have a choice here. I tell him and we risk other people finding out and speculating. Secondly he will feel obliged to do right by our child, and it's not like we can all live under the one roof. What would that make Mellie and I, the Sisterwives of the White House? Err no thank you."

"I'll drop it for now, but you and I both know you're going to need to tell him."

"Yep, but I am happy to live in denial for the time being."

"You're still coming to the wedding right?" Stephen asked earning a hearty laugh form Olivia,

"Trust you to bring it back to being all about you."

"It's my gift to you my friend. Seriously, I can't do this without you. If I have to fly Georgia to you so that we can elope with you by my side then so be it. You say the word."

"Thanks Finch. I appreciate that, but your wedding is in a few weeks. Hopefully I haven't ballooned by then so that your best man isn't an Oompah Loompah, but you know I wouldn't miss your wedding for all the chocolate in the world. I spoke to the parentals about it already, we're all flying in together to support you."

"That's because they love me."

"Well you've been around since we were fetus Stevie, I think it's a given."

Stephen and Olivia's parents were friends dating back to their college days. Their mother's were childhood friends, and when their fathers started dating their mother's they too became the closest of friends. Though Stephen and his family were based in Scotland for most of the year, the major holidays and summers were spent with the Pope's. As a result it was no surprise that Stephen and Olivia who were the same age became the very best of friends. Stephen came to the US to go to college. He and Olivia shared an apartment near campus. Olivia couldn't remember a time that Stephen wasn't around for the most significant moments of her life. Every memory she conjured up from childhood had him in it. When no one else knew about her and Fitz, it was Stephen she confided in, and on more than one occasion had been their alibi.

"I miss you Finch."

"I miss you too Liv. You sure you're okay?"

"I miss him. So much sometimes I can't breathe. I can't imagine doing this without him, but at the same time I don't want him to be around for all the wrong reasons." Olivia confessed.

"He loves you Liv."

"At too high of a cost."

Olivia continued to blossom under the love and constant care of her family, she was glad that she had joined them in France. A week before the wedding all four of the Pope's arrived in DC. They were staying in the hotel that Stephen was getting married at. Stephen's parents had met the Pope's in France and flew in with them. Olivia who had long since asked Stephen to pack up her home and lease it out, shared a suite with Ellie who was excited not to be sharing a suite with her parents.

While their parents caught up, Stephen lounged around in the girl's suite. When Ellie had fallen asleep, Olivia closed the door to her room and joined Stephen on the couch while he flicked through the channels. Judging from how comfortable he was she knew he was staying the night. He'd either take the couch or share her bedroom, either or, was second nature.

"So do you remember John McAllister, the current Ambassador for France?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, good looking, tall, gay?"

"That one."

"What about him?"

"He's moving back to France, and he's asked if I would consider running his Communications."

"Serious? That sounds great Liv. But doesn't that contradict why you left the White House? You're heading to France to do exactly what you used to do for POTUS but for France. Wouldn't that look a little Unpatriotic? Well maybe not everything you used to do for POTUS." He added with a cheeky smile earning a slap on the head from Olivia.

"Yeah, hence I hesitate. Besides, I have to go on Maternity Leave soon after he gets back so it doesn't really make sense. I have a meeting with him after the wedding to discuss it further."

"Careful, you know how thin the walls are in DC. It'll circulate quickly enough. Just make sure you're prepared for that fall out."

"Add it to my list." Isabella replied with a chuckle

"You look good Liv." Stephen said in quiet observation.

"Now that I'm no longer puking my guts out, I feel amazing."

"You're not even showing." Olivia is smiled and took his hand and placed it on the firm bump on her stomach,

"Wow." He said in wonder,

"Uncle Finch, meet your godchild." Stephen met her eyes and grinned.

"Awww little one I can't wait to hold you."

Olivia tried her best to fly under the radar. Stephen, Abby, Harrison and Huck worked like synchronized clock work knowing she was trying to stay away from the paparazzi. The last thing she needed was a photo of herself in the wrong angle.

There were whispers that Olivia was back in town, and he had been expecting it. Stephen was her best friend and there was no way she'd miss his wedding. Fitz was well versed in their friendship. Stephen fiercely protected Olivia and he knew that when the walls came down, Stephen was always there. His eyes diligently looked out of her in the paper, even on TV and found nothing.

James and Cyrus arrived at her hotel late on the first night they had arrived.

"Sweetheart, France agrees with you." Cyrus complimented giving her a huge hug hello having missed her.

"Thank you Cy," she replied pleased that she was able to erase their last memory of her.

Olivia nursed a glass of wine to avoid Cyrus' suspicion. They caught up for a couple of hours and when Cyrus excused himself for the bathroom James asked all a out her pregnancy.

"I'm going to tell Cyrus before I leave. It's not fair for you or to him. I just want to get through this wedding." James nodded in understanding placing a hand over hers comfortingly.

"We'll be there after you give birth. I can even be there before, you just say the word."

"Thank you James. That means the world to me."


	9. Chapter 9

On the night before Steven's wedding, they had gone out to dinner with Huck, Abby and Harrison. Steven opted for a quiet night in with his best friend. They were hanging out in his hotel room with a couple of pints of ice cream between them.

"Thanks for kissing your bachelor night goodbye and hang with me instead. I'm sure Huck and Harrison could have thrown you a kick ass one, heck I could have planned an awesome one for you. I didn't need to go."

"Nah, I like this better. So does he know you're here?" Olivia shrugged.

"More than likely, he does work with Cyrus."

"That and I am sure he still has you under surveillance."

"That would imply he hasn't moved on, and I'm pretty sure he has Stevie." She replied trying not to sound as hurt as she felt. Stephen covered her hand with his and gave it a squeeze.

Olivia stood proudly beside her best friend as he recited his vows to Georgia. She was so proud of him, a part of her felt sad knowing that though they will always be Stevie and Livvy, things were going to change dramatically, and as she stood beside him she began to miss him already.

At reception she slipped out for some fresh air. She had taken the lift to the rooftop as a wave of emotions hit her all at once. She sat on the nearest thing she could find as she tried to get a hold of her breathing.

"Liv," Olivia's heart stopped as she heard his voice. It had been months since she had called him from the airport, she had almost convinced herself that she had forgotten it, but the moment she heard it, she knew that she would never forget it. It was permanently embedded in her heart, and soul. She closed her eyes not wanting him to be there while another part of her just wanted to launch herself at him.

She looked beautiful, and if he thought he missed her up until that point, it paled in comparison to what he was feeling at that moment. Olivia finally looked at him,

"What are you doing here?" As the words came out, she knew

"Stephen Gabriel Finch." He muttered wanting to murder him at that point.

"I wanted to see you."

"Why, weren't you the one who insisted we can't do this?" she replied. He could see the pool of hurt in her eyes as she repeated his words back at him.

"Liv,"

"You've seen me, now what? It doesn't change anything? It doesn't make things better. Really, what were we to gain here?"

"Because as wrong as it is, standing in the same room as you is the most myself I have felt since that last day in my office. It's like this whole time, I've just been going through the motions, this, right now. This is the most alive I have felt since that night at your place." Olivia could only nod, she knew exactly how he was feeling, because as angry as she was at him, and how hurt she felt, being in the same room as him made her heart feel better. She hated that.

"You saved me the trip I guess. There was something I needed to talk to you about." Fitz took that as a white flag to move nearer to her, but she jumped back to violently that he was forced to stand still and in place.

"Has your guys sweeped this place? Is it safe?"

"It's safe Liv. Talk to me."

"Firstly, I heard you. We can't do this, and what I am about to tell you doesn't change that. I am telling you this because you deserve to know, but let me be clear when I say, I don't want, nor need you to make some grand gesture. Or do something stupid. Your decision stands."

"Liv, what is it?"

"No one knows aside from my family, Stephen, and James. Cy doesn't know, and I will have to tell him after we have this conversation, I owe him that much." She rambled.

"Liv,"

"I'm pregnant." Fitz' world spun around so fast he had to steady himself.

"Livvy." He murmured happily with tears in his eyes. For a moment forgetting their current predicament, and as quickly as the moment came, it passed.

"Oh Livvy!" he cried out in devastation reaching out for her but she would have none of it.

"It changes nothing remember."

"Of course it does!"

"Does it Fitz? Because you still have the wife, the kids and a presidency to uphold."

"Liv,"

"No! My telling you doesn't change anything. I will not allow my child to be caught in the scandal of being the president's bastard child. I won't! They deserve better than that. I deserve better than that. I don't want the scandal Fitz. Please, please don't make this worse than it has to be. You will always have access to your child, I promise you. This child will know who their father is, and how they were created with love, and how much their father loves them, but right now, with our lives the way they are. I don't want them to be a road kill for our mistakes Fitz. I want to give them the best chance I can." Despite her protests Fitz closed the distance between them and took her face in his hands.

"You are not and have never been a mistake." He pleaded for her to hear him.

"Fitz, you and I were doomed from the very beginning. You may love me and God knows I love you, but you and I knew it was wrong and we still did it. Did we honestly think this was going to end any other way?" she said stepping out of his grasp exhausted.

"What are your plans?" he asked.

"Go back to France. Give birth, maybe stay there for a bit. As much as I don't want to deprive you of him or her, I can't imagine having a baby in DC or even in the US without raising suspicious. I'm sorry Fitz, but they're my first priority." Fitz sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her.

"As much as it kills me not to be with you for this, I understand. I'm so sorry Liv. I'm sorry you have to go through this alone. I'm sorry I pushed you away. I'm sorry for everything." Fitz said breaking down.

"I know. I know. We'll be okay." She said trying to reassure him.

"If you need me, I'm on the first plane out."

"I appreciate that,"

"I'm serious Liv. We'll find a way. I want to be there when you give birth."

"Fitz," she protested,

"Give me a chance to at least try. At the very least let me try,"

"Of course," Olivia conceded,

"Though, I'm not quite sure how to explain that one to my parents." She added with a chuckle.

"Livvy, when this is all over…"

"Don't Fitz, don't make promises. We don't know what tomorrow brings let along six years. If whatever this is meant to be is meant to be, then it will be. I won't hold you to any promises you think you need to make. You were right to let me go all those months ago. It hurt, but it was the right thing to do. Mellie, the kids, and you deserve more than what you were giving them. I will always be grateful for what we had, the time we had. You have been the great love of my life Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III and that leaves very little room for regrets. Now I have a piece of that love with me forever." She said taking his hand and placing in on her stomach.

"You'll always be a part of me." Tears fell from Fitz's eyes, his heart shattering before him. Olivia placed a hand on his cheek.

"Take care of yourself Fitz." She said giving his cheek a kiss before standing up. Just as she was about to walk away he grabbed her hand to stop her,

"One minute?" his eyes, his voice begged. Olivia nodded and sat back down. Fitz pulled her into his arms holding her tightly as her head rested on his chest. He buried his face into her hair, his lips on her head as his hands continued to caress her. Olivia tried to contain the sob that threatened to break free. As she began to shake in his arms he could only hold her tighter. After a minute he reluctantly began to loosen his grip. Olivia wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up.

"You better go." Fitz nodded. He dropped a kiss on her forehead before leaving her. As soon as he had left Olivia sat back down and wept.

"Need a hug?" Stephen asked as he sat beside her,

"I don't know whether to thank you or hit you right now, but yes I need a hug." Olivia said collapsing into his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia returned to her quiet life in France. When the summer was over her parents reluctantly returned to the States not wanting to leave her but she had assured them that she was fine. Her Mom had promised to be back long before she was due to give birth. Not long after they got back from Stephen's wedding the little bump started growing into a big bump.

She skyped with her family daily who were overjoyed to see her progress. Stephen insisted to see her growing stomach daily. She took photos and sent them to him, every photo she took, she filed so that one day, if they ever got their timing right Fitz could see them.

As a force of habit she kept an eye on him and Cyrus was doing a great job keeping him focused. Cyrus had taken her pregnancy better than she expected. He appreciated that she had told him and that she had already talked to Fitz. Determined to make her proud of him Fitz concentrated on being the best president he could be. He continued to dote on his children. Unbeknown to Olivia he and Mellie had long since stopped sharing a room. They had a mutual understanding. Truth was Mellie cared for Fitz, but not in the way a wife is meant to care for her husband. She was well aware of the attraction and romance between Fitz and Olivia and she was grateful for their discretion and respected Olivia all the more for it. After Fitz had found out that Olivia was pregnant, he was upfront with Mellie, who wasn't altogether surprised.

On the eve before Fitz's 50th birthday Karen had come into his study just before midnight. He was waiting to be summoned into the situation room and was killing time reading through the stack of paperwork on his desk.

"Hey Daddy, Happy Birthday." She said as she walked in. Fitz looked up and grinned.

"Sweetheart you should be fast asleep, but thank you." He said giving her a big hug.

"Well you're fifty and that's pretty special. Besides I had to give you something,"

"What honey?" he asked. Karen handed him her iPad. Curious he took it from her and smiled seeing Olivia on the other side,

"Happy Birthday Daddy. Night Liv, love you both." Karen bid them goodnight.

"Love you too," they chorused as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

It had been months since he had seen her. Since their talk at Stephen's wedding. Every so often he would receive a confidential package couriered especially by Huck and it would contain a sonogram of the baby. Olivia did her best to keep him in the loop of her pregnancy, to be a part of it somehow.

"Happy Birthday Old Man." She greeted somewhat sheepishly not knowing how sensible it was opening doors that she wasn't sure she wanted to open. But it was his birthday, and she couldn't not greet him, not after everything they had been through. Fitz couldn't help but stare, she looked beautiful. Pregnancy agreed with her. She was more relaxed than he had even seen her.

"God you're beautiful." He said breathlessly,

"For a whale you mean." She joked as she moved her iPad to show him just how big her stomach had gotten. Fitz gasped, she was indeed incredibly pregnant, and he it broke his heart to have missed it all.

"You're breathtaking Livvy," he murmured, his emotions betrayed him as he swallowed the lump on his throat. His eyes brimmed with tears,

"Hey, this is supposed to be a Happy thing." Liv said wanting nothing more than to touch him,

"I am happy. I'm happy that I finally got to see you both, I just."

"I know Fitz, I know."

"I miss you."

"And I miss you. So much." She confessed letting out a huge sigh beginning to question if it was such a good idea to call him.

"I see you've been doing good things," she said referring to the bills that he had recently passed and the major situations he had avoided.

"Gotta keep myself busy somehow." He replied nonchalantly.

"At least, it wasn't in vain you know?" Truth was all Fitz wanted to do was curl up into a ball after she he found out she was pregnant, wanting nothing more than to be with her, but he knew they couldn't be and if they couldn't, he didn't want their separation to be for nothing. He still wanted to be the man she would be proud of.

"I do, and I'm so proud of you. Peanut and I both are." She said rubbing her stomach.

"She goes to bed every night listening to you, she's not wild on some of your policies, but she does find your voice soothing." Fitz laughed for the first time in what seemed like forever,

"Is that right? Well can we discuss those policies as soon as she's out. Hang on, she?" Olivia nodded.

"I found out today, I thought it'd be a great gift for you."

"Thank you Livvy."

"So I hear there's a gala in your honour."

"I said no party, and well since when did my chief of staff and wife ever listen to me?"

"It's a big deal Fitz. People would want to celebrate such a milestone with you."

"I wish you could be here."

"Wouldn't that cause a stir?" She said dryly with a laugh rubbing her rather large stomach,

"Well it'll certainly give everyone something to talk about. We have an intimate dinner here at the residence tonight with the select few."

"I heard, Verna checked in a couple of days ago."

"How is she doing?" he asked, being the one of three who knew she was sick.

"Stubborn as only Verna can be. Chemo's hard on her but she won't admit it. I have Huck sit with her so she's not alone and though she fought me on it at first, she's learned to suck it up."

"No one argues with Olivia Pope,"

"Well some definitely try."

"How are you feeling Liv?" he asked longing to touch her,

"HUGE, but aside from that Peanut and I have learned to co-exist without any dramas. This bed rest thing is driving me crazy, but not long to go."

"Bed rest?" he asked somewhat alarmed. Olivia bit her lip and mentally smacked herself,

"It's a blood pressure thing, I'm fine. I'm closely monitored and I do as I'm told. I stay in bed. My Mom's arriving at the end of the week to be with me, it's a couple of weeks early, but try and argue with the woman."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fitz, if I felt it was something major, you would be the first to know. I promise. This is your child as much as it is mine, and I would never deprive you the opportunity to swoop in and be her Daddy hero. For now she's fine and I'm fine."

"I worry about you Liv,"

"I know, and I worry about you too. We just have to make the best of it for now. I better let you go. It's well after one there now."

"Thanks for calling Liv. It means so much to me."

"Of course."

"Call if you need anything." He insisted,

"I will," she promised. She touched her lips with her hand and brought it to his face on the iPad.

"Take care Fitz."

Fitz was staring at the blank screen long after she had signed off. Though he loved talking to her, and seeing, her it only reminded him of what he was missing out on.

A couple of days after their talk came out of the bathroom and jumped to find Fitzgerald Thomas on her bed.

"Aren't you supposed to be on strict bed rest?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you out of your mind Fitzgerald Thomas Grant?" Olivia exclaimed when her brain had caught up. Fitz grinned at the sight of her, incredibly pregnant and beautiful.

"Why don't you sit sweetheart?" he suggested as though he didn't hear her. Olivia closed her eyes, took a deep breath, sat on her bed and leaned against her headboard.

"I'm sitting, now can you tell me what kind of aneurysm you had that possessed you to think that showing up at my doorstep was a sensible idea?"

"I needed to see you."

"You saw me days ago." She answered.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Fitz…"

"Please Liv. I just needed to see you. I was so worried when you told me you're on bed rest. If something happened to you or to our little Peanut, and I'm so far away." Olivia sighed.

"I get it, I do. And for the record, it's good to see you too." Fitz smiled and brought his lips to her forehead.

"It still the dumbest thing you've ever done, well there is hooking up with your communications director, but this is definitely a close second. Where does the world think you are?"

"You call yourself my 'mistake' one more time and I don't care if you're on bed rest Livvy, I will yell at you." Olivia rolled her eyes,

"Answer the question. My gosh Cyrus must be having a coronary."

"He's fine. He asked what I wanted for my birthday, and I don't think he was at all surprised at what I asked for. I'm sure he had already figured that's what I would want. As for the world, they think I am at Camp David with the family, which I was right after the Gala. Now I'm here, where I'm supposed to be. Taking care of you."

"So chivalrous Mr. President." She muttered. Fitz placed a hand on her cheek,

"God I've missed you Liv." Olivia met his eyes and leaned into his touch,

"I've missed you too."

Exhaustedly Olivia moved to lie down on her bed. Truth was she was exhausted all the time, and the bed rest, through frustrating was needed. Fitz pulled the blanket up to her chin and caressed her face,

"Sleep sweet baby, I'll be right here."

"Stay with me." She asked. Fitz nodded and kicked his shoes off. Olivia moved to make room for him. She lay her head against his chest as he held her tightly in his arms.

"Thank you for coming." Olivia murmured as she rubbed her nose against his shirt and scooting as close as humanly possible to him. Fitz tightened his already firm grip on her and buried his nose into her head.

"I'm where I am supposed to be, and you can push me away as much as you want, but I will always be here when you need me. So tell me more about this bed rest thing. I don't think it's as non issue as you wanted to me to think it is." Olivia began to tell him, and to his credit he waited till she was finished,

"You infuriate me Olivia Pope. This is a big deal. I could lose you, both of you."

"I would never let anything happen to Peanut," she tried to assure him,

"And if I lost you because you made sure nothing happened to her?" he asked painfully.

"Fitz,"

"Don't Fitz me Olivia."

"Are you really going to yell at me right now? I get it, I do. But Fitz I'm fine. I am closely monitored and I'm not stupid. If you bothered to check, you'd realize that I have a full time nurse living with me. I literally do not move without her knowing. Can we please drop this? I just want to be here in your arms, for as long as I can. I've waited so long for this moment. I've been so scared, and I just want you to hold me and pretend that for this moment you're mine, and that you're here for me and Peanut, if only just for today." Fitz cupped her face with his hand and raised her gaze to meet hers,

"I am yours. Heart and soul I am yours."_ Until you have to go home to your wife. _Olivia countered in her head.

"Hey,"

"I'm tired Fitz, I'm just going to close my eyes okay?"

"Go ahead baby."

When Olivia awoke to an empty room she thought she had dreamt it all. Overwhelmed with sadness she turned towards the wall, curled herself up into a ball and wept. Fitz who had literally just left the room to go to the bathroom and check in with the nurse that Olivia had all he needed found her sobbing on the bed.

"Oh hey, sweetheart. What's wrong?" he asked climbing back into bed and gathering her in his arms,

"You're really here? I thought I dreamt you were here and I woke up and you were gone. I thought it was all a dream." Fitz wiped her tears with his fingers and kissed her forehead hugging her close to him.

"I'm here sweetheart. It wasn't a dream. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Till when," she asked in a quiet voice knowing that it would be unrealistic to think he was there to stay.

"For as long as I can." He promised. Olivia broke free from his grasp and turned back to face the wall and hugged the pillow beside her. It was never going to be long enough. Fitz's heart broke to see her so vulnerable. Fitz spooned against her wrapping his arms securely around her, his hand rubbing her growing belly.

"If I could drop everything and just stay here, you know I would."

"I know. I hate this." She confessed.

They stayed in each other's arms for hours. As though they were both trying to regain as much energy as they could, recharging with each other.

"Hey Ma, I'm fine. Today's a good day." She said giving Fitz's hand a squeeze as her Mom checked in that afternoon.

"Good, I'm booked for a flight this Friday. I was trying to leave earlier but there were no flights available."

"It's okay Ma. I'm not due for a couple weeks. Don't panic." Olivia said smiling,

"You're my Baby,"

"I know, and I appreciate it, but really I'm fine. I'm in good hands."

Olivia hung up from her mother with a chuckle.

"She's worried that I'll go into labour and she won't be here. She was supposed to come a couple of weeks ago but there was an emergency with one of her patients."

"I know how she feels." He replied sadly, knowing that there was a slim to non chance he would be able to come back for the birth, not that he wouldn't die trying, but realistically speaking, the fact that he was there now almost guaranteed he wouldn't be there for the birth of their child. They both knew that.

"Do you want to see her room?" Olivia asked trying to change the mood,

"Sure," before she could stand Fitz scooped her up in his arms,

"Fitz, I can still walk."

"Not on my watch, now point me towards the direction of our little Peanut's room."

Fitz breath stopped at the sight of his daughter's pink, purple and room. With beautifully hand carved crib, matching change table, drawers and rocking chair.

"My Dad made this for me just before I was born, he made a set for Ellie too. It was his dream that we would pass it on to our daughters."

"It's beautiful." He walked over to the wall of black and white photo family photos. Of her parents, of her and Ellie, Stephen, Cy, James and there was one there of him and her taken at his inaugural ball. The last photo was his favourite. It was of her and his kids taken at the park. Karen and Gerry were looking up at her with wonder as she laughed at something that one of them had said. It captured their relationship and their love for each other.

"So does that mean you've told your parents?" he asked

"No, I was waiting till they came for the birth. I figure, it'd be harder for them to be so disappointed in me when they're staring at the child in my arms." Fitz sat down on the rocking chair and kept her in his lap.

"I'm sorry Baby." Olivia placed her hand on his cheek and kissed his forehead wrapping her arms around his neck,

"I know." She said placing her head on his shoulder. All of a sudden Fitz felt her jerk in his arms,

"Baby what's wrong?"

"I think I just got a contraction, oh my gosh. Yup, I think I did. I need to call my Mother."

"Sweetheart, let's get you ready for the hospital…Mrs O'Fallon." Fitz yelled out for the nurse.

"Calm down Fitz, no hospital. There never was going to be a hospital." Fitz looked at her as though she was crazy,

"Mr Grant?" the elderly woman said coming into the room,

"Mrs O'Fallon, can you please call Dr Manning and tell her it's time. Can you also please get the room ready?"

"Calm down Fitz. The spare bedroom has been set up as a hospital room ready for the baby. It has everything I need. My mother saw to it. Speaking of which I have to call her," Still in a state of shock Fitz managed to stop her from grabbing her phone,

"Let me arrange for someone to pick her up and take her here. You said so yourself, she couldn't get a flight to come earlier."

"I'm not sure if that's the best way to spend the tax payer's money, but I really want my mother here, so as hypocritical as it sounds, go pull those presidential strings." Fitz smiled and kissed the side of her head and flipped his phone open to make the call.

"Oh no, this one is all me. Cyrus, can you please pick up Olivia's Mom and arrange for my helicopter to be ready to take her here. Liv's in labour,"

"WHAT! Is she okay?"

"She's fine Cy. Just get her Mom here."

"Consider it handled. Give her my love."

"Thanks Cy, I will do."

"I think I may have just fallen in love with you all over again Fitzgerald." Fitz smiled and captured her lips with his,

"Welcome to my world. That's what happens every second I spend with you."

"Cheesy! Owww,"

"Come on, let's get you ready for the Doctor." He said taking her to the makeshift birth room just as the Doctor walked through the doors.

"Liv, honey are you ready?" Dr Manning asked affectionately as she patted Olivia's hand.

"As I ever will be. Dr Manning, meet President Grant, my…" Olivia paused

"The man who loves her and the father of her child." Fitz answered kissing the top of her head as he held a hand out to Dr Manning who smiled despite the complicated situation before her.

"Alright well Mr President, if you want to get suited up I'll check how far along Liv is." Not wanting to leave her, he stayed put,

"Fitz, really. I'm fine. The scrubs are just there, you don't have to leave the room." Olivia said assuring him,

"He's a tad nervous," Olivia said turning back to the Doctor after giving him a slight shove towards the direction of the scrubs.

Though Olivia was indeed in labour, she had a while yet, and her water was still to break. In the meantime Fitz tried to keep her entertained between contractions. A few hours later her mother had burst through the door.

"Mommy!" Olivia cried out in relief holding her arms out to her mother. Fitz stood to his feet to give them some room. Eunice Pope gathered her daughter in her arms,

"Oh sweetheart I am so glad I got here in time." She turned to Fitz,

"I guess I have you to thank for that. Thank you." She said carefully. As grateful as she was, she had plenty of time to in the helicopter to figure just why Cyrus had picked her up from home to tell her that her daughter was in labour and needed her. That he had a helicopter waiting to take her to her daughter. It all began to make sense. As furious as she might have initially felt, he was there, and the look on his face only showed the love he so undeniably felt for her daughter.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope you owe me a talk when this is over."


	12. Chapter 12

A couple of hours later Olivia was still in labour, and they were still waiting for her water to break. Eunice watched Fitz grow more and more anxious as her daughter became more uncomfortable. There was no denying that the man that stood before her loved her daughter, and would move heaven and earth for her. This was proven even more so when her husband, daughter, Stephen, Georgia, Abby, Huck, Harrison, Cyrus and James arrived at their doorstep hours later, he had flown them all in on his private jet knowing that they wanted to be there for Olivia and she would want to see them and be a part of such a moment. Fitz sat there holding Olivia as she tossed uncomfortably,

"I don't think I can do this." She said breathlessly getting tired. Fitz brushed her hair from her forehead and kissed it.

"Of course you can. You can do anything."

"You always think I have super powers." she grumbled

"I know you have super powers. You're gladiator aren't you?" he said with a smile.

"I'm so glad you're here. I don't think I could have done this without you." She said looking up at him her fingers touching his face as if to convince herself that he really was there.

"I'm so glad I'm here. I don't think I would have coped being so far away." He admitted bringing his lips to her forehead.

"So if you're here, and Cyrus is here. Who's running the country?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Cyrus is remotely." Fitz answered with a laugh.

Michael and Eunice sat nearby holding each other. Eunice was starting to get worried about her being in labour for so long with her Blood Pressured condition.

"We'll give it another half hour Eunice, then we'll have to look at inducing her and maybe a caesarean." Eunice nodded and made her way to her daughter to let her know. Just as she got there Olivia's water broke,

"Alright, we're in business. Michael are you staying or going?" Dr Manning asked,

"Going. Bye Baby girl. I'll see you on the other side." Michael said giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek. He placed a hand on Fitz's arm,

"You take care of my girl."

"I give you my word." Fitz replied meaningfully. Michael nodded and gave his wife a quick kiss before joining the others in the living room. Michael Pope may not agree, nor fully understand their predicament, but he knew love when he saw it, and how Fitzgerald Grant loved his daughter was like watching someone who had been deprived of oxygen take breath for the first time.

Forty five minutes later Gabrielle Isobel Grant graced the world with all of her glory. With her Mother's nose, her father's eyes and the combination of their skin tone, Gabby was beautiful. Fitz didn't think it was possible to love Olivia more, and yet the moment Dr. Manning handed him their daughter, he felt his heart expand.

"You did it Sweetheart. I'm so proud of you." He said kissing her temple.

Fitz stayed in the room while Olivia was cleaned up and given a once over post baby. Eunice had checked on Gabby to make sure all was well. Within half an hour the rest of their family piled into the room to meet the newest member.

"She's beautiful Liv." Stephen said gushing,

"Says her Godfather and namesake no less, not that I would argue. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Olivia teased as she looked back down at her daughter completely enamoured.

"Hand over my grandbaby," Olivia rolled her eyes,

"Hey Baby Girl, you want to go to Grammy? I think that's a yes," Olivia handed her daughter over to her mother and immediately felt exhausted.

"Why don't we let you rest for a bit sweetheart?" Her Dad suggested catching eyes droop a little. Olivia nodded and closed her eyes. The rest of them left the room leaving Fitz with her. Fitz had carried her into her own room earlier when Dr Manning confirmed that all was well. Olivia tightened her grip around his middle as she slept, as though making sure that he would still be there when she woke up.

"We're going to need to get you back soon Mr President," Cyrus said regretfully.

"I know. I just, I don't want to leave her Cy."

"I know, but you and I both know as much as she doesn't want you to go, she will never let you abandon your responsibilities. You're not that guy, and she doesn't want you to be that guy."

"I just can't imagine leaving her, leaving Gabby. How am I supposed to do the rest of my term denying the existence of the love of my life and our child? How do I live with myself Cy? What is Gabby going to say when she sees for the first five years of her life, I am nothing but the guy who's on TV, who brings her presents, sees her sporadically and can't claim her as mine, as though she is less important? How do I look at my child in the eyes and even begin to apologise for how I've failed her and her mother all the while declaring how much I love them both. Tell me Cy. How do I do it?" Fitz begged him to make it better somehow. Fitz eyes didn't leave Olivia the whole time he spoke, tears running down his cheeks. Cy's heart broke for them both. Right then and there he wasn't the White House Chief of Staff, he was Olivia's mentor and Fitz's friend.

"We can announce your divorce. It's been final for months."

"Cyrus Beene are you giving me your blessing to throw it all in?"

"I am giving you my blessing to follow your heart. You can only be truthful, and we leave the rest up to the nation. I don't see you functioning in any capacity without Liv and without your daughter."

Michael Pope who was on his way in to check on Olivia heard the whole exchange. He entered the room and placed a hand on Fitz shoulder.

"Son, are you sure about this? I can see how much you love my daughter, but you are the President of the United States, are you willing to give all that up?" Fitz knew what he was asking, that would a time come when he would resent Olivia for giving up his presidency.

"Sir, your daughter is the one who made me want it. Before her it was driven into me, I was groomed to be where I am today, and I accepted that was always my fate. I married someone whom my father thought would get me here, and would make a great first lady. But it was your daughter who made me see that if I were the President, I could change the world. She made me want to change the world. She ignited a compassion in me to serve the people, but without her, if she is once again ripped away from me, I don't think I will be able to serve the people. I'm not that strong. I am who I am, because of your daughter. She's the one who makes me want to be a better person. Sir, I want you to know that I never meant for this to happen,"

"I get it Son, the heart wants what it wants. I see it."

"You have to know that I will do everything in my power to make sure that Liv and Gabby are not dragged into a scandal, that I will protect them."

"I appreciate that. You need me to do anything, you let me know."

"Thank you Sir."


	13. Chapter 13

Olivia woke up in Fitz's arms, she savoured the moment knowing she would have to say goodbye to him. Tears pooled in her eyes as she bit her lower lip trying to pull herself together.

"Hey hey baby, what's wrong?" He asked lovingly as he felt her shake against him. Olivia shook her head and buried her face into his chest.

"Nothing," Fitz lifted her chin to meet her gaze,

"Tell me,"

"I miss you already." She confessed.

"Me too Sweetheart. But I promise to come back as soon as I possibly can. We'll talk and Skype every day."

"We probably shouldn't Fitz,"

"No Liv, I won't let you push me away again."

"I'm not pushing you away, you're still the president Fitz and you're being watched so closely."

"We'll make this work. I promise, but Liv I need to you to not keep pushing me away, because it hurts." Olivia sat up and placed a hand on his cheek,

"I'm sorry. It's not because I don't want to be with you. Trust me, when we're not together,"

"It's like everything shuts down." He finished pulling her close to him.

Fitz wanted to tell her of his plans, but he didn't want her to think it was because of the baby, and he didn't want her to feel as though he was pressuring her. So he had sworn Cyrus to secrecy till it was time for him to announce it.

Cyrus, James, Abby, Huck, Harrison and Georgia headed back home leaving only the Pope's, Stephen and Fitz behind. Georgia had to return to work, and Stephen opted to stay behind knowing that Olivia would more than likely need the extra shoulder for a few days after Fitz headed back to DC.

Cyrus headed home to buy Fitz as much time as he could, knowing he needed to be with Liv and his child for as long as he could. He also needed to have a plan for what was coming next. Fitz had sat down with Cyrus and Olivia's closest counsel for a strategy, one that didn't drag Liv's name down in flames and one that had the least fallout for all three of his kids and for Mellie. He had called her after Olivia had fallen asleep to tell her about the baby, and about wanting to announce their divorce. Mellie knew it was coming, and was surprised that he had held out for as long as he did.

"Thanks for letting me know Fitz, it means a lot to me."

"We may not have had the best romance in the world Mellie, but we were good friends once, and we made two pretty incredible kids. I'm sorry I hurt you through all this, and I'm sorry I was selfish."

"Oh Fitz, we were both selfish. We both walked into this marriage knowing that we didn't have that 'can't eat, can't sleep, over the ball park' kind of love, but we were both ambitious, well I was and well your path was already set out in front of you. We hurt each other, and for that I'm sorry too. How's Liv?"

"She's good. Exhausted but good. I can't wait for you to meet Gabby Mel, she looks so much like Karen."

"I can't wait to meet her. Give Liv my love."

"I will do."

"Did we just have a grown up conversation?" Mellie asked amused. It was the first conversation they've had that they have both come out not minding having had it. It reminded them both that there was a season in their life where they were friends, good friends.

"I know, must be old age."

Fitz was on his way back to Olivia's room when he spotted Ellie on the porch swing. He grabbed the blanket on the couch and went outside.

"Hey Kiddo, it's getting cold." He said wrapping the blanket around her shoulders before sitting beside her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks for getting us all here in time for Ollie."

"It's my pleasure. It meant everything to her that you're here. You know from the moment I met your sister all she's ever talked about is you. How smart you are, how funny and how you made her feel so loved. She thinks the world of you and loves you so very much. You know that doesn't change just because of Gabby right?"

"I guess." She answered with a shrug. Fitz knew she wasn't quite buying his speech.

"Do you love my sister?" She asked softly but to the point.

"With all my heart kiddo." Fitz answered sincerely seeing the worry in her eyes.

"Good, cause she really loves you. She used to always get this look on her face whenever you were on TV. She always looked like she was going to cry but she would never change the channel. Guess that makes sense now."

"I love your sister. Heart and soul. I know this all seems a little complicated, given that..."

"You're the president." She completed with a grin,

"Yeah that." He replied grinning back.

"But complicated or not I know one thing, I can't live without her. You're going to hear lots about me in the next few weeks, months even and a lot of it will be bad, but hand on my heart I love your sister. From the moment I first met her, she had me."

"For what it's worth, my gut tells me you're a good guy, and my gut is never wrong." Fitz chuckled, the famous Pope intuition.

"Thank you, that means a lot. Can I ask you for a favour?"

"Sure,"

"Look after her. I hate that I can't be with her. I need someone I can trust to look after her and Gabby. I know your Mom and Dad are always looking after her but…."

"Of course I will, she's my sister and Gaboo is my niece. I got you covered." She promised.

"Good I knew I could count on you." He said draping an arm around her shoulder and giving it a brief squeeze.

"I'm going to go and check on your sister. Don't stay up too late." Fitz said dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

"I won't. Hey Fitz,"

"Yeah Sweetheart?"

"I'm really glad you're here, and that they have you. I worry about Liv, and now that I've met you, I feel better. She's not going to be alone."

"Kid, she's lucky to have you." He said sincerely giving her hair a quick ruffle.

When Fitz returned to the room he found that Olivia wasn't there. He could hear her singing to Gabby through the monitor. He smiled he had never heard her sing before.

"You sing beautifully my love," he said wrapping his arms around her waist as she rocked their daughter to sleep. Olivia looked up and smiled at him.

"Have you successfully wooed ever member of my family with your charms?" she asked. She had gotten up to grab a glass of water when she saw him with Ellie on the front porch.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Ms Pope."

"She okay?"

"She's fine. She loves you a whole lot. I think there's a little part of her that feels she's losing her place, but she's a great kid and she loves Gabby. She just needed a little reassurance."

"Thank you."

"She's very protective of you." Olivia chuckled,

"Did you get interrogated by a twelve year old?"

"Did I ever? But she just wanted to make sure that I loved you."

"So tomorrow…" Olivia said softly,

"Yeah tomorrow, I wish I could stay here forever."

"I know Baby, but we both know you can't, and that's okay for now. We'll get our shot. For now, you have to be the best president you can be. We'll always be here."

"I don't like the feeling that I'm hiding you and Gabby." He whispered in her ear, the pain undeniable in his tone of voice. Olivia turned around to look at him,

"You're not hiding us, I know for a fact that if Cyrus and I let you, you would be screaming it from the rooftops, but as romantic as that sounds, it's not appropriate. Your presidency aside, your kids and Mellie don't deserve that scandal. We need to do this properly, for everyone's sake. I love you Fitz, and I would jump off that cliff with you, but I don't want Gabby to be labelled. I don't want her first months in this world clouded with scandal."

"I get it. I do." He said somewhat defeatedly

"So I've spoken to Huck, and he's set up a way for us to be able to talk every day untraceable. You'll be able to talk to us and see us any time you want." Olivia was trying to placate him and he knew it.

"I do love that Huck." Fitz said happy for the compromise.

"I thought you would."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Firstly, thank you so much for your amazing reviews! Thank you for taking the time to leave feedback. I have so enjoyed reading them, and admittedly I have been taking my lead from them =) Hope you enjoy the next chapter. Let me know!**_

While Gabby slept up in her room Olivia cleaned up after lunch, she did a load of laundry and was washing Gabby's bottles while watching the news. A special announcement from the White House had her stop still afraid to move. She watched as Fitz and Mellie sat side by side holding hands, she could feel her heart thump against her chest so loudly that she wondered if Fitz could hear it from where he was sitting. She turned up the volume and listened as he addressed the nation, and then he said it.

"I love this woman who sits besides me, for all the we have shared and the wonderful children we have, however it is time for us to part ways. We have tried to work out our differences in the last couple of years, and it has caused more damage than anything else. So we as adults, as a family decided that going our separate ways would be the best for all those involved. Our children are our first priority and the environment we were creating was no longer healthy. It was important to us to preserve what we had, than damage what was left. I will always be grateful for the pillar of strength that Mellie has been standing beside me all these years, and for the children we have. We hope that as a nation, you will understand that sometimes hard decisions have to be made for the greater good regardless how it looks to everyone else. This is a decision that we have talked about for many months, and it's a decision, that we as a family have agreed would be best. It was not an easy decision to make, but it was the right one for all those involved. Mellie will forever be a part of my life, but she deserves so much more than what I have been able to give her and we love each other enough to let each other go." Mellie smiled up at Fitz and kissed his cheek grateful for the words he had said knowing that they were heartfelt. Despite all that they have been through, the months after their divorce were the best they'd had in a really long time.

Olivia dropped the bottle in her hand and gasped. Stephen who had just walked into the room looked at her in panic and followed her gaze to the TV, and saw what had her captivated. He read the headlines at the bottom and realized why,

"SHUT THE FRONT DOOR!" he exclaimed. Olivia had to laugh as he was only on G rated mode when he's been with Ellie for extended periods of time.

"You did not articulate whatever that was to 'SHUT THE FRONT DOOR' Stephen Finch, it is so worthy of the words the real words."

"With your parents and your sister in this house? I don't think so. Especially when your Dad's here."

"Still scared of the old man huh?" she teased.

"Very funny. I take it by the look on your face you had no idea this was going to happen."

"Errr no, and I get why he didn't tell me."

"But it doesn't mean he's not going to get an earful." Stephen said knowingly with a chuckle.

"You got that right. Poor Cyrus." Olivia grabbed her phone and dialed.

"Are you okay Cy? Do you need a paper bag?"

"Hello to you too Olivia. How's my adorable pseudo niece?"

"Wow you're rather calm considering what I have playing live on my TV. Were there happy pills or copious amounts of alcohol to help with this serene exterior you're projecting? Please say yes because you're starting to freak me out." Cyrus let out a hearty laugh.

"Believe it or not, I do want you both to be happy. Let's face it Liv, he was never going to cope the rest of the term being so far away from you, feeling like he's hiding you remotely as though he's ashamed of you and Gabby. He wouldn't be able to live with himself. He's been planning this since he let you go. He wanted to do it right. Divorce the wife, court the girl."

"But Girl got pregnant,"

"Yeah threw a spanner in the works, but it only made him even more determined to do the right thing, so that he left a good legacy for all of his children."

"He really did it." She said more to herself than to him.

"It was time. If he and Mellie kept going, they would only destroy each other, they were like a ticking time bomb that I was admittedly scared would blow up at the most inappropriate moment. At least this way, if he has to step down, or finish up this term, lose re-election or not run at all, well at least he did it in his own terms. He was honest, and if that's the only legacy he teaches those kids, they'd be lucky."

"You my dear friend are truly getting soft in your old age."

"Ha! Tell me about it. I was so enamored by your daughter I almost caved and told James we'd adopt that baby he's been wanting for so long."

"Well if you ever get serious about that thought, you let me know. Happy to help in any way I can. Otherwise you are more than welcome to practice on your pseudo niece who loves you and your husband as much as her mother does."

"Thanks Liv,"

"Cy, you'd be a great Dad. Don't deprive yourself of something you truly want because you're scared. Besides, if this is his last term you won't have a baby to take of anymore."

"That's right, he'll be your sole problem then." Cyrus replied teasingly.

"Haha. Hey Cy,"

"Yeah Liv,"

"Is he sure about this? I mean really. What he's giving up…"

"Liv, you didn't ask him to give it up. He wants to. He's ready. All he's ever wanted was a normal life, after this term, if he doesn't want to do it anymore, he deserves to have the option not to. We always said that he was destined for greatness, and he is, but that man can only be great when he has you by his side, because it's you he wants to be great for. Listen I gotta go, they're finishing up. I'll call you later?"

"Sure, no worries."

Needless to say the press went insane after the announcement. Fitz and Mellie stayed and answered questions. The funny thing was, they had never been more of a united front than they were during and after the announcement. Fitz defended Mellie and vice versa. It was the first time in a long time that they worked side by side, and as Karen and Gerry watched, they had never loved their parents more, nor been as proud of them.

Fitz put his family on his plane to Santa Barbara to avoid the constant intrusion of their private life knowing that it was just about to get worse. He sighed as he was greeted by the silence in the residence. With his kids gone there was no TV blaring, no music raging, no chattering on the phone, and at that point he missed them more than ever. He looked at time and wanted to call Liv, but he realized she would be in the middle of Gabby's feed. He wasn't quite sure if she'd seen it as he assumed once she saw it she'd be yelling at him by now. He took his tie off and headed straight to his room opting out of dinner, just wanting a shower and the evening to talk to Olivia before going to bed.

"Rough day?" Fitz stopped and whipped his head around to see Olivia sitting on the couch in his room. He broke into a grin and within seconds she was engulfed into a bear hug.

"Hi Baby." She greeted wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You're here."

"Mellie thought you could use a friendly face. She said you insisted she and the kids head off to Santa Barbara to avoid the press. She figured I'd want to be here for you and was probably already packing, which I admittedly was, and she offered to have the helicopter come pick me up and here I am."

"How did you get in here without detection?"

"Joint effort by Tom, Huck, James and Cy." She answered.

"I'm so glad you're here, but Liv I don't want you to get caught in this any more than Mellie and the kids, especially not Gabby. You've sacrificed far too much."

"Shh, calm down. I didn't jump on the helicopter without thought. I would have come regardless because you're my priority but you know me. I always take precaution. For one, no one saw me come in and they won't see me come out. You forget I have Huck."

"What's this come out business? You're in here now, you never get to leave." He teased tightening the hold he had around her.

"Wait I have another surprise for you. Cyrus," she called out,

"If Cy is your surprise, I'm bitterly disappointed."

"Hush" Olivia said turning around all the while still entangled in his arms. Cyrus and James entered the room with Gabby. Fitz's face lit up in delight at the sight of his youngest child. He finally released Olivia to take her from Cyrus,

"Wow, already over thrown by the munchkin." Olivia said dryly in amusement.

"Sorry Liv," Fitz replied apologetically as he brought his daughter up to his face and kissed her.

"Daddy's missed you Peanut. You've grown so much." He said with tears in his eyes. Olivia patted his arm and sat on the couch between Cyrus and James.

"Well I hope you two have plans on feeding me because I'm pretty sure I've just lost my date."

"Sure kiddo, name your pleasure."

"Chinese. I haven't had decent Chinese in a really long time."

"Done. The usual?" he asked while Olivia nodded enthusiastically. They had all known each other long enough and have shared many meals together to have a selection of favourites between them.

They sat in the living area outside Fitz's bedroom while they waited for dinner, Fitz got reacquainted with his daughter after a few weeks of separation. Olivia watched them in the corner of her eye, heart melting at the sight of them. Meanwhile she, Cyrus and James caught up. When Gabby started fussing Olivia excused herself from conversation knowing that Gabby was hungry.

"Sorry Daddy, she needs a feed. Why don't you eat while I get missy fed and possibly changed?" Fitz nodded reluctantly parting with his daughter. He watched as she threw the muslin over her shoulder and discreetly pop a button to allow access for Gabby to feed. With her back turned to them she rocked and sang softly to her daughter. Within ten minutes her daughter was done feeding and asleep soundly in her arms.

"Would you believe the kid is dry and clean, which only means something to be scared of later." Olivia said with a chuckle rejoining them. She sat on the couch beside Fitz while Cyrus and James sat on the couch in front of them, a coffee table full of Chinese Take out cartons, numerous chopsticks and drinks between them. Fitz's arms automatically draped around Olivia as she sunk into his embrace with Gabby fast asleep on her chest. Cyrus noticed that Olivia was getting tired began to bid them farewell. Many thank you and hugs later Fitz led an exhausted Olivia to his room. He took the baby to change her and when he had finished and he had tucked Gabby in her bassinet he found Olivia asleep on the couch. Carefully he lifted her into his arms and onto the bed. He removed her shoes, as well as his and joined her on to the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Olivia murmured contently and snuggled close to him.


	15. Chapter 15

"You know the whole waking up to find someone has been watching you sleep sounds much sweeter in theory than in reality. In reality, it's a little creepy not to mention embarrassing." Olivia said as she opened one eye before burying her face into the pillow. Fitz laughed leaning over to capture her lips with his.

"I like waking up to you." She murmured softly between his kisses.

"I like waking up to you too. Both of you." He said with a nod towards the direction of their sleeping daughter.

"I can't believe she's still sleeping." Olivia said surprised,

"Well she woke a little while ago wet, but Daddy changed her nappy and she fell right back to sleep."

"In your arms I bet." She said with a knowing smirk. He wouldn't be the first to have succumbed to the charms of her daughter. Like father like daughter.

"Wrapped around her little finger."

"And I am good with that, like mother like daughter." Olivia chuckled

"Sure, sure. I'm going to grab a shower while she snoozes for a bit because as soon as she wakes up, all bets are off. Don't you have a country to run?" she asked carefully.

"I do, I just wanted a few moments of us before I faced the world who probably hates me."

"Oh Fitz, they don't hate you. They're just shocked and probably confused. That's why you have to go out there and be who you've always been, Fitzgerald Thomas the third. A man who loves his country so much that he would deny himself his own happiness, a guy who would rather risk his country hating him than lie to them."

"How is it that your first instinct is to always see only the best in me?" he asked in a wonder. Olivia shrugged,

"I just do." She stood to her feet and headed to the bathroom. Fitz was staring after her long after she had closed the door to the bathroom.

Olivia stayed within the West Wing Residence, out of sight. She and Cyrus went through his poll numbers and worked on strategies. Cyrus loved having her back to bounce off with. When things began to settle down, Olivia knew it was time to head back to France. She still had a life there. She had been holding on to that conversation till she had to have it knowing it would end in an argument.

"Liv, you don't have to go."

"Fitz, what are Gabby and I meant to do stay within the residence walls forever? I feel more caged in now than before." As soon as the words came out, she regretted them knowing how he'd take it.

"I love you. That's why I'm here. I want to be with you. That's why I am here. But Fitz, just because you've divorced your wife doesn't mean we can just pick up where we left of."

"It sounds to me like you're looking for excuses. I'm divorced, what else do you want me to do?"

"I never asked you to divorce your wife Fitz. I never asked you to risk your presidency on the account of me. This is exactly why I left."

"No, leaving is just your M.O." Olivia took a deep breath,

"I don't want to fight with you Fitz. We will have our shot, but parading me around shortly after announcing your divorce is career suicide and all that you have fought to keep your integrity will be lost and it will all be for nothing. You may love me, but all the world is going to see when they see our daughter is the fact that you had an affair on your wife. That I broke up your marriage. All I am asking for is a little time. Time for the world to see that you can still run this country, without your wife, because at the end of the day you are what makes this country great, not the person who stands beside you, you."

"I'm sorry. It's just that, now that you're here. I don't want to let you go."

"I feel exactly the same way, but Fitz our time will come."

"Will you at least think about coming home, so I can at least sneak out to see you? Flying to France is a little harder to conceal."

"I have thought about it, and I will move back to the States, but not to DC, at least not yet. Too many people know me here, and there'll be questions about Gabby. They'll take photos and they'll speculate. I've spoken to my parents and I'm going to stay with them awhile before getting a small place for me and Gabby near them." Fitz grumbled,

"Fine, having you a little over an hour away by car is better than having to jump on the plane to see you."

"There's always a silver lining." She said with dropping a kiss on his cheek.


	16. Chapter 16

Olivia had only been back to France for a couple of weeks when news about Mellie being involved with someone broke. Though it was something that the immediate family knew, they weren't exactly sure if it was something the nation was ready for. Fitz was trying to protect her for as long as he could knowing that the fallout for her would be major, and with her own political ambition to one day cash in on, a scandal wasn't something she could afford.

"Hey Mellie, I just heard it's hit the news. What do you need?"

"Hey Liv, thank you for calling. I got careless. It's my fault."

"What do you want to do?" Olivia asked willing to help in however which way she could. It could have easily been her and Fitz.

"Honestly Liv, I'm happy to let it die on it's own accord. I'm not going to hide Kevin. As long as it doesn't hurt the kids, the press can go nuts. My kids are old enough to know the truth. I love him Liv. I used to think that Fitz was a fool to be so open about how he felt for you, like he had no filters whatsoever, as though he cared for nothing but how he felt for you, but I get it now. I feel that way about Kevin and I know he feels the same way about me, and for the first time in my life, that's enough."

"I'm happy you're happy Mellie."

"Thanks Liv, for calling. For caring."

"It's a strange set up we have, but it works."

"Now better than ever," Mellie replied with a chuckle.

"If you need anything, you give me call."

"I will, thanks Liv. When are you heading back to the States? The kids are looking forward to having you and their little sister back in the same country."

"Just closing up the house and heading home tomorrow. We're looking forward to being back in the country again too. It'd be nice to be within visiting distance."

"Well I know Fitz is counting down the days till you get back."

"Yes, I get the daily count."

"Sunday lunch at the Camp David? Bring your parents and Ellie. Ever since Karen has met Ellie they've been texting and talking every day."

"So I hear every time I check in at home. Lunch sounds great. I will call you as soon as I get in."

"Great, thanks again Liv. For caring,"

"You do what you can for family Mellie, and you'll always be family."

When Olivia landed she wasn't at all surprised to see Fitz standing at the arrivals leaning against the wall as he waited for her.

"Wow you do the whole doting boyfriend thing really well." She greeted with a grin.

"A guy can try." He replied drawing her into his arms and hugging her tightly.

"Hi Baby Girl, have you missed Dadda?" Gabby gurgled and reached for him. Fitz took her from Livvy's arms into his.

"I'm so happy to have you home."

"So happy to be home."

While Fitz carried Gabby in one arm, his other arm was wrapped around Liv. From a distance they looked like a regular loving family.

"How's Mellie?" Olivia asked knowing that Fitz would have in no doubt been in touch with Mellie. It was ironic that they spoke more now than they ever did when they were married.

"She shockingly calm. As much as she knows this might hurt her chances of a future in politics, for the first time she's found something that's more important. She really loves him."

"I know. I checked in with her when the news broke and she said that she always thought you and I were fools for always wearing our heart on our sleeve when it came each other, till she met Kevin. Then she got it." Fitz smiled and brought his lips to her forehead.

"I am so glad for her. As much as our marriage was not based on love, well that kind of love, she was still my wife and we had spent so many years hurting each other that we forgot that we were friends once, that if nothing else, we were that. Otherwise there would have never have been a Karen or Gerry. I don't think I would have ever felt as at peace if I didn't know that she was finally happy with someone who could love her as she deserved to be loved."

"You're a good man Fitzgerald!" She said leaning to capture his lips with hers.

They arrived at her parents place mid afternoon. They were greeted by a very excited Ellie standing by the door waiting for them.

"Hey Kid, miss me already?"

"Umm, yes. More Gabby, but I guess you too." Ellie answered teasingly giving her big sister a hug hello.

"Nice El,"

"Hey Fitz." Ellie greeted leaning over to give him a hug hello.

"Hey Kiddo. It's good to see you again."

"Come on in, Mom and Dad at the back setting up for lunch." Ellis said motioning for them to follow her as she took Gabby from Fitz.

"Oh my Gosh, you guys!" Olivia exclaimed as she saw the Welcome Home banner hanging in their backyard, and people she loved most in the world standing underneath it, her parents, Stephen, Georgia, Cyrus, James, Huck, Harrison, Abby, Karen, Gerry and even Mellie was there along with Kevin.

"Welcome home Monkey." Her Dad said engulfing her in one of his bear hugs.

"Thank you Daddy. It's nice to be home." Olivia turned to her mother and hugged her hello.

"You didn't have to go through so much trouble Ma,"

"Nonsense, it's not every day one's daughter and grand daughter come home for awhile."

Olivia greeted the rest of her guests while Ellie, Karen, and Gerry played with Gabby under the careful eye of Eunice Pope.

Olivia and Fitz were sitting on her porch swing watching the three kids play in the background while the adults were inside

"What goes on in that mind of yours?" Olivia asked noticing that he had grown incredibly quiet,

"Not much," he answered with a shrug. Olivia gave his shoulder a light nudge with hers.

"Liar. Spill it." Fitz smiled at her and kissed her cheek,

"I just don't want to leave you here. I wish I could take you and Gabby home. It's lonely in that house without anyone I love in there." Fitz and Mellie had shared custody of the kids. They alternated weeks between their parents. Olivia knew the house was deathly quiet when the kids were with Mellie.

"I know Baby. I wish there was an easier way around this. I want to be with you just as much as you want to be with us. I know you think I keep pushing you away, I'm not punishing you Fitz. I'm just trying to do right by our daughter. I'm just trying to spare her Fitz." She said pleading for him to understand.

"I know Liv, I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. You asked."

"I know. We'll work something out. I promise."


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey Sweetheart, someone has something to say to you."

"Da Da!"

"Oh my gosh you said Dada." Olivia could hear his excitement over the phone. She wished that he could have heard it in person.

"You were her first word."

"Oh my precious baby girl! Daddy loves you."

"Say love you too Daddy."

"You, Dada." Gabby managed.

"Close enough baby girl. Daddy can't wait to hug you sweetheart. Both of you." He added.

"Thanks Baby, even if I was an after thought." Olivia teased.

"I,"

"Don't even Fitzgerald."

"I miss you both."

"We miss you too. I spoke to Cyrus earlier, he said that he can clear your weekend if you're up for visitors."

"Of course I am. Camp David or your place?" he asked.

"Which would be better for you?" she asked. It had been months since she had arrived back in the States and though it was hard to be so close and yet so far, they managed.

"The residence." He replied not missing a beat. Olivia closed her eyes and took a breath. He hated hiding Gabby, and so did she but she had to try and make sure there was as little fall out as possible.

"I'm sorry. That's not fair." He apologized quietly, knowing that as hard as it was for him, it was equally hard for her. She was the one who took care of Gabby and she was doing it alone. There was no tag teaming, it was just her. Her parents were always a phone call away but Olivia was determined to raise her daughter on her own.

"It's okay. I'll see you at Camp David." She said making the decision for both of them.

"I have to go. We have a play date with Ellie."

"I'm sorry Liv,"

"I know." Olivia hung up the phone and looked at her daughter. A perfect mixture of both her and Fitz, the amusing thing was despite the little time they spent together, Gabby was her father through and through, facial expressions and all. There were times, like right then that she felt as though she was cheating him of the opportunities with his daughter, but at the same time, even if they were in the same residence as he keeps pitching to her, they would both be equally busy, but it was the idea he loved. It has always been about the idea, their happy ending. To end up together, to be together.

Fitz knew that he had pushed a button, and he felt terrible. He knew the reasons behind why she was being so careful and it was for Gabby's sake, but he just missed them so much. He picked up the phone again,

"Hello," she answered

"Let's try that again shall we, this time I'll try not to sound like such an ass hat. Hi Baby, Cyrus has cleared up my weekend, how about a weekend at Camp David two of my favourite girls?"

"Sounds lovely, I'm really looking forward to it."

"Me too Sweetheart."

"Oh I spoke to Karen earlier today, and she asked if she could come this weekend too. She actually asked to come here and have a slumber party with Ellie, but I told her I was going to come and see you, and then it became a can Ellie and I come too?" Fitz laughed. Ellie and Karen had certainly found each other, which kind of made sense, Ellie was almost Olivia but without all the responsibilities attached to it.

"The more the merrier. I'll see if Ger wants to come too. I'll call Mellie tonight and run it by her. I'm sure she and Kevin wouldn't be opposed to some time alone."

"Ahhh alone, I have a vague recollection of what that feels like." Olivia joked.

"We'll find away, we always do." He replied earning a chuckle from her.

"Of course we will."

Olivia had hung up the phone feeling much better than when she did the first time. She was glad that he had called again, and that he was always willing to talk it out, whatever it was, however big or little.

"Hey Fitz," Mellie answered as he showed up on her caller id.

"So I'm not sure if you're aware but your daughter has asked to slumber party with Ellie Pope, but after finding out that Liv and Gabby are coming here, she's decided to slumber party at Camp David instead. I was just calling to make sure you don't already have plans with them this weekend and if it's okay if I steal both kids this weekend even though it's not my weekend with them."

"Of course Fitz. I'll let the kids know. How are you doing?" she asked knowing he was feeling a little empty nest.

"I'm good. Busy. I miss having you guys at home. I miss Liv, I miss Gabby."

"Oh Fitz, it won't be long. You just need to wait a little longer, but at least they're already here in the States and you see them regularly."

"I know I'm just wallowing because I can." He replied,

"Well you know you're always welcome over here if you need a moment of reprieve."

"Thanks Mel, I might have to take you up on that one day."

"Any time Fitz, and I've been talking to the kids and they've asked to stay at the White House a few nights a week permanently if you're up for it. The kids miss you too."

"I'd love it. Come down for coffee when you drop off the kids over the weekend and we can iron out what days suit you."

"Sounds like a plan. See you then Fitz."

"Later Mel."

Fitz knew how lucky he was, that normal circumstances didn't guarantee the smooth transition he got with Mellie.

Olivia, Ellie and Gabby arrived at Camp David the day before Fitz was supposed to arrive. Strategically it was better for her to be there first instead of arriving at the same time as the President. On a personal level she needed to gather her thoughts before she saw him face to face. She knew that he was getting impatient with being apart, to him he was no longer married and all he wanted was for them to start their new life together, and so did she, but she was scared too.

"Hey Ollie, are you thinking of moving back to DC?" Ellie asked as took another slice of Pizza,

"I am monkey. I have to admit I'm going to miss you guys when I do though." Olivia knew she would not have survived the last year without her family, and that it was them that got her through every day, and now that she was with them all the time, they were like her security blanket and she wasn't sure if she was ready to part with yet, or ever if she was truthful.

"We'll miss you too, but you're not that far away. Besides, we still have the house in DC. Mom and Dad were thinking of moving to DC if I get into Karen's school anyway."

"You want to go to Karen's school?"

"Yeah, they have a special program for Astro Engineering that would come in handy." Olivia smiled. Ellie had been dreaming of building planes and spaceships for as long as she could remember. She worked hard, studied hard and their parents did everything they could to make sure she reaches her true potential.

"That's great Monkey. I'm so proud of you. I know how hard you work."

"Fitz did offer to get me in there, but I wanted to do it on my own. I don't want to get in because my future brother in law is the leader of the free world." Ellie slipped in.

"What?" Olivia spat out in shock,

"For which comment?" Ellie asked grinning widely,

"All of it you brat. How does he know you've been wanting to go to that school and I haven't? And the other thing, the brother in law thing, where did that come from?"

"Well his daughter goes to that school. So he knows that programs are offered there and when he found out what I wanted to do when I grow up, he was the one who told me about the program. I mean we're all well researched in the one's in Boston but never really ventured out further than that, and when I read up all about it, it seemed right so I brought it to Mom and Dad, whom of course were supportive. They said that should I get in, and I really wanted to go they were happy to make the move. They figured you would eventually move back to DC to be with Fitz anyway, and they don't really want to be too far away from you and now Gabby so it seemed like a win win for all."

"Wow! So when do you find out?"

"Umm, a few weeks I guess. I've only just sent in my application, and they've called to set up an interview which is in a couple of weeks, and a couple of weeks from there I guess." Ellie answered nonchalantly,

"Look at you all calm and collected."

"If I get in, great. If not I'm already going to a great school that will also push me towards the right direction. The major plus for getting in would of course be having you and Gabby close by, and Karen who'd be in the same year as me."

"You two have gotten very close haven't you?"

"Yeah, she's cool."

"Well I think she's pretty luck to have you for a friend Elliana Pope."

"Thanks Ollie."

"Now about that brother in law comment." Ellie smiled and stood to her feet.

"That's my phone ringing. It's probably Kare,"

"Brat!" Olivia muttered waving her off to take her call.

Olivia left a sleeping Gabby in Ellie's capable hands while she went for a walk. She and Cyrus used go for walks around the property to clear their heads between pow wow sessions.

"_You should call James, I bet he misses you." Cyrus turned to look at her, shock written all over his face. She smiled at him kindly grabbing hold of his arm as they walked._

"_Worst kept secret in Washington." Cyrus, in what seemed almost like relief that someone else knew about his relationship with James._

"_I am a leader of the Republican Party. It's complicated."_

"_It's not. You want to be with the man you love, be with him."_

"_I'm an indoor person Liv." _

Being with Fitz was never easy, and it was never going to be easy. They seemed doomed from the very beginning. The more she fell for him, the more complicated it got. It never started as an affair it was a relationship from get go. They were so intertwined that breathing was almost dependent on the other's close proximity. They loved each other with such intensity that consequence was an after thought which only worked for so long. Reality was, they couldn't keep going the way they had. Which is why she left in the first place.

"You're pacing, that can't be good." Olivia stopped and looked up to see Fitz standing there, hands in his pocket smiling at her. Her heart skipped a beat. God she missed him.

"It's back and forth,"

"I noticed. If it was circles I would be worried. So are you going to stand there all night looking all shocked or do I get a hug hello at least. It has been a couple of weeks." Olivia smiled back and walked over to his outstretched arms.

"God I've missed you Liv." He murmured holding her so tightly.

"I've missed you too. What are you doing here? I thought you weren't due in till tomorrow."

"I know a guy," he replied,

"That's my line." Fitz lowered his lips to hers, and hungrily she met them, holding him tightly against her.

"I love you." She said meeting his gaze, tears pooled from her eyes.

"I'm in love with you." Fitz brought his lips to her forehead.

"I don't think I will ever tire of hearing you say that. I love you too Liv. I'm in love with you."

"I don't want us to wait anymore. I'm tired of us waiting and watching. I just want to be us. I'm ready if it's still what you want."

"Yes, I've never wanted anything more." He said kissing her once more,

"I'm in, I'm all in. We're in this together."

Fitz led her to the big oak tree and sat down to lean against it taking her with him. Sitting between his legs, she leaned against him.

"Are you sure about this? There's no going back." He asked as he unconsciously tightened his arms around her. Liv nodded,

"It's been a year since your divorce to Mellie was finalized. She and Keith have just announced their engagement and that they're expecting. I think it's time we get our shot don't you?"

"You know I do."

"So I thought for the time being Gabby and I can move back to my old place."

"Uh no. You're moving into the residence."

"Fitz,"

"Don't Fitz me. We've waited long enough. I won't hide you any longer than I have already. I want the world to know that I love you. That you are the love of my life, and out of that love we made Gabby, that I love her just as much as I love Karen and Gerry."

"Well you certainly spoil her just as much," she slipped in dryly.

"Daddy's prerogatives. So I say we pack you up and get you moved in ASAP."

"What no wooing, you just expect me to move in with you? What kind of girl do you think I am? Where's the wining and dining? Where's the picking me up at my front door?" she teased. Fitz tightened his hold with one arm and started tickling her with his free hand,

"Alright, alright Uncle! Sheesh!"

"You will be romanced, I promise you. We have the rest of our lives for me to romance you. Trust me."


	18. Chapter 18

Fitz had finished for the day and stepped into the residency looking for Liv. It had been a couple of weeks since they had officially moved in. After their talk at Camp David Fitz made it known that he was dating Olivia Pope, and that he was in love with her. Wanting to do right by her, Gabby and her family he had made a public announcement after he returned from Camp David.

"I am grateful for all of your support this past year, especially after I announced my divorce. Mellie and I did not have the easiest of marriage, but out of that marriage we created two incredible kids whom we both love dearly. I have great respect and affection for Mellie and only wish her all the happiness." Mellie who stood there with his kids and Kevin for support gave him an appreciative smile,

"OLLIE, I think you need to see this." Ellie yelled from the living room. Olivia who was in the kitchen unaware of what Fitz was about to do came in just as he started,

"I am here to announce to the American People that I have found the love of my life." Olivia dropped Gabby's bottle on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing Fitzgerald?" she asked the TV screen in shock. Her parents who were watching the address told her to sit down,

"Her name is Olivia Pope, and she's no stranger in the Grant Administration. She along with Cyrus Beene and my family were the driving force that led us to the White House. She is my closest counsel. We fell in love against all odds, and out of that love we created a beautiful little girl, Gabrielle Isobel Grant and she is nine months old. I know you will have questions, about timing and whatever else, but the only answer you need is that, I love her. Heart and Soul I love her, and I want to raise our child together along with my other two children. I don't want to keep her existence a secret. Nor do I want to be sneaking around. I love being your President, and I realize that I am risking that to make this announcement, but family is more important. Honesty and integrity. I owe my children that much, and if at the end of this, all I have is them, that's more than enough."

"Where is Ms Pope, Mr. President?"

"My guess is at home trying to find ways to yell at me for not telling her I was about to do this." The crowd laughed,

"Are you going to marry Ms Pope, Mr President?"

"I sure would like to, but why don't we wait for me to propose and see what she says."

"He's hilarious isn't he?" Olivia said sarcastically getting up from her seat to give Gabby her bottle. She was touched by the gesture, she was grateful for it, but she would have liked to have been pre-warned. She would have liked to have been there too.

Needless to say her phone began to ring incessantly ten minutes later. He had half expected a phone call from her yelling at him, but a silent Olivia is never good. She used the excuse of putting Gabby down for a nap as an excuse not to answer it.

"So Wow!" Stephen said answering his phone with one ring,

"I take it by the smoke that I can imagine is coming out of your ears, that you didn't know he was going to do it."

"Not a clue and it's not for the lack of communication, he calls several times a day, and not a word."

"Maybe he thought you would talk him out of it."

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't."

"Liv, he loves you. He's just declared that to the whole universe, cut the guy some slack. He just wants to be with you. You don't have to control everything."

"So you skipped the brief about best friend disclosures?"

"No, I'm just trying to drop your guard. The man loves you, he divorced his wife, he's free to love you. Why are you still wearing your running shoes?"

"Because I'm scared the bottom will drop." She confessed.

"Then tell him that. You owe him that much."

"Okay okay. Thanks."

"Always Liv, always."

Fitz knew that Olivia would be a little ticked off at him for not discussing it with her first, and he wanted to, but he also didn't want her to talk him out of it. When she didn't answer his call he went to plan B.

"Circles, that can't be good." He observed as she paced in circles in her backyard. She probably should have been more surprised to see him there, but she wasn't. She knew her not answering his call would make him all determined to state his case."

"Liv,"

"You told the whole world without telling me."

"I knew you'd talk me out of it."

"And that makes it right? Fitz!" she said frustrated.

"Did you think for a moment that I may not have. That I may have wanted to stand beside you as you made that public declaration, that I would want to be a part of it as it's supposedly about me?" Fitz hung his head,

"I'm sorry Liv."

"You took a decision that was meant to be ours and made it without me. The irony of it all is that you had your ex wife there supporting you all the way, but the woman you supposedly love was blind sided. That sounds a little too familiar, except this time I now know how Mellie felt." It was a low blow and she knew it. She turned to leave,

"Stop walking." He said evenly, making her stop not turning around. He was in front of her in seconds.

"When did we stop being partners Fitz? Is this how it's going to be from now on?" In that moment, as angry as he was for what she said, he saw it, he got it. He knew what she was scared of.

"You and I are not Mellie and I Liv. Don't you see that?"

"I'm scared Fitz. Loving you scares me because I am all in, and my heart is all in."

"And I am all in Liv. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about today, and that I didn't give you the chance to decide whether you wanted to be a part of it. I truly am, but you and me is all I've ever wanted, and more than I could possibly dream of. Please Liv, don't wig on me now."

Fitz found Olivia and Gabby in the kitchen. Gabby in her high chair feeding herself boiled sweet potatoes. He wasn't quite sure if any made it into her mouth but he face surely looked like it was enjoying it.

"Hey Baby," she greeted leaning into the embrace that awaited her.

"Hi Baby. Someone looks like she's enjoying her dinner." He said kissing her hello,

"I tried helping, but your daughter is fiercely independent."

"Just like her mother. What's for dinner?" Though they had a cook at their disposal Olivia liked to cook, so she prepared all their meals. He knew it was also her way of bringing normalcy in their home. She wanted to raise Gabby with responsibilities, to not be waited on hand and foot.

"That baked Chicken with Haloumi and Honey you like with baked vegetables. You have a little bit if you want to get a quick shower in and change."

"I might, do you need a hand before I go?" Liv shook her head.

"Well if this one is finished, why don't I give her a quick bath before I shower." Olivia loved that he was so hands on with Gabby and gave him a nod,

"That would be great. I'll set the table and come up to change her so you can shower, we can put her to bed then eat."

"Sounds like a plan." He said dropping a kiss to her lips.

Olivia watched them as they headed upstairs. Moving into the residence and living with him was an easier transition than she had hoped for. They still moved in a somewhat perfect harmony and now that she was with him, she couldn't imagine a time when she wasn't.

They had Karen and Gerry three days out of the seven, they doted on Gabby and loved having her to play with. She and Mellie had certainly formed a friendship that neither was expecting but appreciated. Their united front helped with the press, and the American public, but mostly it made their family run smoothly and that's what mattered most.


	19. Chapter 19

Fitz walked into the residence to find Ellie Pope at the kitchen counter with her books spread out. It wasn't uncommon to find Ellie in their kitchen doing homework since she was accepted into Karen's school on a full scholarship. Like her older sister she was incredibly smart and gifted. Usually Ellie would

study on the kitchen counter while Olivia cooked or baked. It was a habit that Fitz was happy to see rubbed off on Karen and Gerry. These days it wasn't at all surprising to find one or all kids including Ellie there in the afternoon instead of locked away in their rooms. As promised the Pope's moved back to DC when Ellie got into Thatcher Academy. Gabby was happy to have Aunt Ellie, Grampa and Gramma nearby. For Liv, it made living in the White House Residence easier knowing they were close by.

"Hey Kiddo, where's your sister and the munchkin?" He greeted dropping a kiss on her head. Ellie looked up a smiled at Fitz adoringly, that Grant smile had all Pope women putty in his hands. Though in all fairness, the sentiment was mutual. Fitz adored and doted on Ellie as if she were one of his own. As for Eunice, from get go, seeing how much he loved her daughter she had an appreciation for him and commended him on how he fought Liv despite the odds to be there for her and be with her.

"Liv's gone to pick up Kare & Ger. Mel was supposed to drop them off but something came up last minute so Liv offered to pick them up. The munchkin is taking a nap." She answered holding up the baby monitor beside her.

"Ahhh, you're on munchkin and baking duty?" He said walking over to the oven to see several batches of Chocolate Chip Cookies rising. The kitchen smelt amazing. Ellie jumped off her stool and poured him a glass of milk before handing him a fresh out of the oven cookie that was cooling under a tea towel.

"Oh my goodness these are amazing. They might even be better than your sister's," he said in a quiet conspiratory voice.

"I heard that Fitzgerald!" Olivia said coming into the kitchen followed closely by his eldest children.

"Daddy's little monsters have arrived. How are you guys?" He asked as he hugged them both hello,

"Hey Dad," they chorused. Fitz walked over to Liv from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist,

"Hi Baby,"

"Hey, you're home early." She said cupping his chin with her hand kissing his cheek.

"Early mark for good behavior. Who's up for Mexican? Daddy's cooking. Ell stay for dinner?"

"Yep, my parentals are out of town, so it was going to be me, Natasha and whatever she cooked." She answered, Natasha being their housekeeper.

"I told you you can stay here while they're gone kiddo." Olivia reminded her. Ellie shrugged. It was one thing to crash her sister's place, it was another to just invite herself into the White House and intrude their family dynamics.

"Uh uh, no arguments. You're staying here. You have a room here. Not just this time, but any time your parents have to go away on a seminar or a little getaway you will be here not alone in your house. This is your home too. Got it?" Fitz said firmly yet full of affection.

"Yes Mr President." She answered obediently with a grin, earning a chuckle from Fitz.

"More and more like your sister every day." Ellie stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek,

"Thank you Fitz."

"Anytime Kiddo." Olivia appreciated that Fitz cared about her family and especially Ellie. He had become an extra big brother for her, and despite his day job he has never been anything less than fully accessible to her. He shared her love for Astronomy and Engineering and was always ready to help with research and assignments.

"Why don't you guys head upstairs, dump your stuff and come back down." She said to the Grant kids,

"Actually Ollie I was hoping to debrief with Karen if its okay?" Ellie said with a smile,

"Go on, go!" Ellie and Karen grinned and headed out of the kitchen in full speed,

"You know there was a time when you both thought I was cool enough to confide in." She called out after them, receiving a

"We love you Liv," from the top of the stairs.

"When did I become an uncool parent figure?" She asked looking at Fitz who had a highly amused look on his face.

"When they started seeing you almost every day."

"I think I'm wounded." She said in quiet disbelief.

"If it means much I still think you're cool."

"Thank you Baby, I wish that made me feel better." Fitz chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"How about you hang with me while I prepare dinner?"

"Fine," she conceded with a small pout.


	20. Chapter 20

"Come on Daddy," Karen whined as she followed him around the kitchen. Ellie smirked knowing that there was no way Fitz was going to crack.

"Kare, he's so not going to tell. He thinks we'd tell her in a heartbeat, and honestly, she's my sister so I have to have some loyalty."

"That's good to hear Monkey face." Olivia said entering the kitchen.

"On that note, come on Kare let's see where else we can be. Bye Fitz." Ellie said jumping off the stool.

"Smooth El, real smooth." Fitz replied shaking his head. Ellie grinned and looped her arm through Karen's before they practically ran out of there.

"So what'd I miss?" Olivia asked only catching the tail end of Ellie's sentence.

"Nothing much. Karen just wanted to know what I was getting you for your birthday."

"Baby, you don't have to get me anything. I've got everything I could ever want or need. Besides, my birthday isn't for months."

Truth was Fitz has been trying to find the best way to propose to Olivia and he had confessed as much, if not enlisted the help of Karen, Ellie and Eunice. Since then they'd been throwing suggestions at him every time they came up with anything. It had been weeks of phone calls, text messages and even emails. In the end he came up with the perfect place, and now he was just working out the when.

Before he had started the planning he had sat the Pope's down to ask for Olivia's hand in marriage.

"Now I know that I didn't start this well with Liv, but I want you to know that I have never loved anyone, as much as I love your daughter, and if you would grant me your blessing, I would love to ask for her hand in marriage."

"We would be lying if we didn't tell you we weren't concerned, but we've watched you, we know what you were willing to risk for a chance to be with her. You love her, and we trust you with our daughter. You have our blessing." Michael said kindly. Eunice grinned and leaned over to give Fitz a hug.

"Welcome to the family."

Just as he was about to leave Ellie had walked through the front door. She looked at him suspiciously,

"What's the President doing in our living room?" Michael and Eunice looked at each other and then Fitz.

"Hey Kiddo," he said giving her a hug hello.

""Hey Fitz, you're here without the Ollie?" she stated almost accusingly,

"Ah yes. Well you see there was something I needed to talk to your parents about." Ellie grinned,

"You're going to ask Ollie to marry you?" she guessed happily.

"Uh yes."

"Oh my gosh! That's awesome!" she said throwing her arms around him.

"So you're okay with it?" he asked,

"I guess it's okay. She could do worse." She teased.

"Thanks Monkey! Well seeing as I have your support I guess I should get back to it."

"Well there is that whole running the country thing you so lamely use as an excuse all the time." Ellie quipped.

"Very funny. Do you want to come with?" Ellie looked over at her parents,

"Is it okay if I go?"

"Sure honey. Let us know if you need us to pick you up. Your Mom and I have dinner with the Finch's. They're in town for a couple of days."

"Great!" she replied giving them both a hug and a kiss goodbye.

Olivia was reading in the living room when Fitz got back to the residence. It was a long day, and he missed dinner with the kids. He rarely missed dinner with the family, most days if he was held up he would at least pop his head in during dinner or at the very least tuck the kids in, or say goodnight but not that night.

"Hey Baby, tough day?" she asked looking up as he approached.

"Long, how are the troops?" he inquired kissing her hello.

"Well Gabby's down for the night, Gerry was finishing up homework when I said goodnight to him. The giggling has finally ceased from Karen's room, so I assume that the girls have fallen asleep."

"Come for a walk with me?" he said pulling her up gently to her feet.

"I'd go anywhere with you, any time, any place." She answered wrapping her arms around his waist. Fitz held her tightly in his arms,

"Good to hear. Come on." He said taking her hand.

"Ah, wait." She said grabbing the baby monitor and clipping it to his belt loop making Fitz smile.

Hand in hand they walked in silent contentment. Olivia couldn't believe they were finally together, that they were finally a family. The nation had accepted them a lot better than she had anticipated, and a second term was definitely in the cards. They would need to start campaigning for his re-election. She was so lost in her thought that she didn't realize where they were headed till Fitz stopped.

"Oh my gosh," Olivia gasped. They were standing in the rose garden and it was lit completely with candles,

"Fitz…" she murmured. Fitz smiled at the wonder in her face, as she turned to face him she watched him go down in one knee,

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, before you came along I didn't know love existed. Then you walked into my life and it felt like up until that point I wasn't breathing. We stood in this very garden years ago and I told you that my every feeling is controlled by the look in your face, and years later that is still the case. I still can't breathe without you. My soul waits and watches for you despite the fact that we are already together. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, oh my word Yes. I love you." She answered tearfully pulling him up and wrapping her arms around him. Fitz slipped the ring on her finger. As if on cue music began to play and their family began to appear.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" they yelled excitedly coming towards them. Olivia's parents hugged them both. Ellie, Karen and Gerry were standing close by giddy with excitement awaiting their turn.

"I'm so happy for you Ollie." Ellie said as she hugged her sister.

"Thank you Kiddo. I love you, you know that right?" Olivia said taking Ellie's face in her hands,

"I guessed as much. I love you too Ollie."


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey, you vaguely look like a sister I used to have." Liv greeted at she walked through her parents front door finding her sister on the lounge reading a book.

"Funny, one could say the same for you." Ellie replied not looking up from her book or making a move to greet Olivia.

"How are you doing?" Olivia asked her complete attention now focused on Ellie who was obviously not acting like herself. It had been weeks since the proposal and it had been a whirlwind of activities. Between the announcement of their engagement, to picking a date, to Fitz announcing his running for second term, and what that would mean for their family. They had decided to be married before they had started running for his campaign, which definitely pushed the wedding forward giving them only months to plan a wedding, which has left little time for anything else. Like returning phone calls, messages and emails from Ellie.

"Fine. Mom's running late. She said to either wait here or she can meet you at the dress place. You just need to call her to let her know."

"You're not coming?"

"I wasn't told I was required to go. I figured I'd get summoned when I was needed." She replied without emotion. Olivia felt incredibly guilty and somewhat horrible at that point, knowing that in all the whirlwind she had managed to leave her little sister out in the biggest event of her life.

"Ellie," she began apologetically.

"It's fine. Call Mom so she knows what your plans are, no need to waste your time here." Ellie said standing to her feet ready to move to her room.

"El,"

"Don't. You don't owe me an explanation. Just tell me where and when to show up, and I will be there. It's the very least that's expected of me right?"

Ellie had expected things to change, but she hadn't quite expected how quickly they would or how drastically. It was the first time in all her life that she felt disconnected from her sister. Even when they lived apart from each other, there would be some contact, and these days, there barely was. Sure she still hung out with Karen, and at times slept over at the White House, but she hadn't had any time with Liv, just them in awhile and she missed her. There were so many things going on in her life, that normally she would talk to Liv about and she just wasn't there. Even when they were in the same room, Gabby would need to be fed, changed, burped or put to sleep, Gerry would have homework questions, Karen would have boy issues, Fitz would need her opinion on something, even Cyrus fought for her attention. She hardly came home to visit, and in turn Ellie lessened her White House visits. She opted to stay home with her parents and hang out with them.

Olivia grabbed Ellie's hand as she was about to leave the room,

"I'm sorry I haven't been around." Ellie shrugged,

"It was only a matter of time right?" Without waiting for a response Ellie made her way up to her room and closed the door with a resounding slam.

Olivia knew that there was no talking to Ellie when she was that mad. They had that on common. Instead she went to see if her Dad was home and found him in his study,

"Hey Daddy,"

"Hi Baby Girl. Were we expecting you?" he asked racking his brain for something he missed.

"Not you too? I've just had the loudest almost non verbal conversation with Ellie." she said defensively,

"Ah sweetheart, my question is purely Daddy's old and forgetful these days and wondering if he forgot something as important as his first born coming over for dinner." Michael explained gently,

"Sorry Daddy. I'm feeling a little persecuted right now." Olivia apologized sheepishly.

"She just misses you. She's had you to herself all her life, and now that you finally live in the same vicinity, she has to share you, and though she doesn't mind the sharing, she has been feeling a little put aside."

"I've been really bad at returning phone calls, texts and emails the last few weeks." Olivia admittedly somewhat guiltily.

"Just give her some time. Talk to her. Make it right. She's your biggest fan Liv, she worships the ground you walk on, she is your biggest supporter, it's only understandable that she's a little mad at you right now. But more than mad, your sister is hurt that you've just seemingly tossed her aside in place of your new life, your new family."

"You don't all think to feel that do you? Because its so not the case." Olivia asked in panic,

"Of course not sweetheart. But seeing it from the eyes of someone as old as me and your mother is different from seeing it from the eyes of a young girl who's just broken into her teens, which is hard enough, but you take away her confidant, and all the changes she's had recently, well it gets muddy in there."

To say that Olivia's heart was no longer in looking at dresses would be an understatement. She ended up meeting her mom for coffee and a debrief before exhaustedly making her way back to the residence.

"Hey honey, your Dad's away on a conference and I just got called away for a consult back in Boston, can you check in with your sister while I'm gone? I offered to take her so she can see her friends but apparently it's a bad time at school."

"Mom she can come here." Olivia offered,

"She said she's in the middle of a couple of major assignments and she'd rather just stay here instead of lugging things back and forth. Natasha will be

here as always, I just thought maybe check in with her when you get a minute or two."

"Of course. Don't worry about Ell, she'll be fine. I'll check in on her."

Ellie was in between shifting from one assignment to another and with a mug of hot chocolate she paced back and forth as she unpacked her thought process. So consumed in her thoughts she failed to hear the doorbell till she noticed that someone was standing by the corner watching her pace in the kitchen.

"Oh my Gosh Fitz you scared the living crap out of me!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry kid," he apologized walking over to give her a hug hello. He hadn't seen her since the proposal and had become incredibly concerned about her,

"What are you doing here? Olivia and kids okay?" Fitz raised an eyebrow on the Olivia, he had never heard Ellie call her that.

"Liv and the kids are great."

"Good, what's up? Don't you have better things to do with your time than sneak up on people. Like I don't know, run the country."

"Well I've noticed that I haven't seen you at the residence in awhile and I've got to say I miss you. It has also come to my attention that your parents are not in town and here you are at home, alone and I'm pretty sure we had a deal about that."

"I'm not alone. Natasha is here. She's always here."

"You know what I mean Kiddo." Ellie shrugged.

"I have so much school work to do, it's just easier to spread out and do it here instead of lugging it to and from. Besides I'm sure you're all busy enough with everything else without throwing in a house guest."

"Hey, you've never been a house guest. You're family. You're a part of our family." He said meaningfully trying to reassure her.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." She replied.

"So how about we pack you up and you come home with me and we can go through your assignment."

"You don't have to do that," she insisted,

"Two heads are better than one. Come on, I missed dinner lets pick up a pizza on the way home." Ellie rolled her eyes and complied. She gathered all her books and notes before shoving them in her bag.

"I just need to get clothes."

"Go on. I'll order the pizza."

"Don't you have a renowned chef on sight?" She wondered out loud as she headed up to her room.

"Hi Baby! How was your meeting out of the grounds?" Liv asked not looking up from the dishes she was washing.

"Good, I picked up pizza and a little something else." Curious Olivia finally looked up and saw Ellie looking like she was being held hostage.

"Hey Kid, good to see you. I was just about to give you a call as soon as I was done." Olivia nor Fitz missed the look of quiet disbelief that passed through her eyes.

"Fitz insisted," she uttered looking down at her feet.

"Um, I really need to get my work done. Do you mind if I used the study and skip the pizza?" She said looking over at Fitz.

"Go ahead. I'll grab something to eat, check on the troops and I'll go over it with you."

"Sure thanks! I'll just dump my gear in the study and say hi to Ger, Kare and Gabboo." Ellie said practically fleeing from the kitchen.

"So it wasn't my imagination?" He stated looking at Olivia placing a kiss on her head as she passed him a plate. Liv shook her head,

"Been like that for days. I've been really bad at returning her phone calls, text messages and emails. I got that very reception when I came over yesterday. Mom thinks something happened and she just needs time."

"At school? Kare would have at the very least given you a heads up."

"Maybe, but their cone of silence is pretty strong. I feel terrible."

"Talk to her Liv. Just remember she's just like you. The more chance you give her to stew, the worse it is in her head." Liv nodded, biting the bullet she went in search for Ellie. She found her in Gabby's room on the rocking chair bouncing Gabby on her knees as she giggled happily trying to capture Ellie's face with her chubby little hands.

"Ah boo!" Gabby's laughter rang throughout he residence.

"Hey," Ellie froze when she realised that she and Gabby were no longer alone.

"Hey, she was up when I walked in."

"No need for an explanation. She's missed you." Ellie brought her lips to Gabby's forehead,

"I've missed you little one," she said looking straight into Gabby's eyes before giving her a hug.

"I've missed you too kid." Olivia added.

"Hmm yeah," was all Ellie could manage.

"I'm really sorry I've been a sucky sister the last few weeks. I didn't mean to drop the ball. You mean the world to me kid and I'm sorry I've made you feel that you were anything less than that. It's just been crazy."

"Your life has always been busy, you've never checked out on me before. If there was anything I could always count on, it was that. Maybe that's why I took it a lot harder that you just weren't there. We were partners always, and for the first time I realize we're not. But hey I learned to live with the fact that Santa doesn't exist, I'll learn to live with his too."

"El, I'm sorry."

"I know. It doesn't change things does it. It doesn't change the fact that things have changed and its only to change even more when you're physically not here as you campaign, too exhausted to hear the random ramblings of your thirteen year old little sister. You and I finally live in the same city and I've never felt so far away from you."

"We can try harder. I can try harder. I don't want it to be like this between us."

"At what cost, exhausting you even more? I don't want to be an extra thing you need to fix and take care of. It's not meant to be hard. I know you're sorry and I know you love me. That'll have to do for now." Ellie replied patting Gabby's back softly till she fell asleep. When she was fast asleep Ellie laid her down on her crib.

"Sleep well little one. Aunty Ellie loves you to the moon and back." She whispered kissing her fingers before touching Gabby's head. Just as Ellie was about to leave the room Olivia pulled her into her arms hugging her tightly.

"I don't know how to fix this." She murmured.

"Maybe you're not meant to. I have to grow up someday." Ellie said softly offering absolution.

"You're as part of my life as anyone else. You and me from cradle to grave remember?" Ellie nodded,

"I remember Ollie. I do." She promised.

"How about you and me spend the whole day together tomorrow. You up for playing hooky for the day?"

"You don't need to do that," Ellie began and stopped when Olivia gave her a look,

"Sure, as long as I get everything done for this assignment that I need to get done tonight."

"Well get cracking, we have a sister day to embark on early tomorrow."

"Okay okay."


	22. Chapter 22

"Ellie, this is great. I don't know what you're so worried about. You articulated your point and you backed it up with evidence without waffling. You did good kiddo." Fitz said incredibly impressed. It was hard to believe she was only thirteen.

"Oh thank goodness. I so did my want to read that again." Fitz laughed.

"It's a good read El, it's informative, interesting and it flows. I'd press save and print. You're done."

"And all before ten o'clock. Thank you Fitz for coming to get me. Don't think I didn't see right through it, I did but thank you."

"Your sister loves you."

"I never doubted that for a moment ," she promised biting her lower lip.

"It's just hard to see where I fit in her life these days that's all. Things are only about to get even busier."

"You fit kiddo. Like Legos, it may just be a little different than what you've been used to but you will always have an enormous place in her life, in our life. You're a part of the Grant clan. Maybe not in name nor blood but in every other way. We were going to talk to you about coming to campaign with us during your school break. I know Karen and Gerry would love to have you with us and so would I. It goes without saying that having you on the campaign trail with us would be great for your sister and Gabby. I know it hasn't seemed like it these past few weeks but she does look for you when you're not around."

"I'll talk to the folks about it. You know that I'm a political right?" She added with a smirk.

"I believe I have about five years to make you see my way."

Ellie adored Fitz, it was hard not to. His charisma aside, he was genuine about the feelings he expressed and could see why her sister found it difficult to part with him. When Fitzgerald Grant loved, he did so with such intensity. Ellie shooed him out of his own office a few minutes later so she could finish up and so that he could still spend time with Olivia and his kids depending on who was still awake.

Fitz poked his head into Karen's room and found her fast asleep with a book beside her head on the pillow. He removed the book and brought the covers up to her shoulders tucking her in. He kissed her on the head before switching her light off.

"Night Daddy, love you." She murmured in her unconsciousness.

"And I love you princess."

After checking on his remaining two he made his way to his own bedroom to find Liv flicking through bridal magazines in bed.

"Hey Baby, assignment all done?" She asked looking up.

"She was pretty much done when I got there. I just did a read through and honestly it didn't even need it. She's a smart kid. I've just checked on our other munchkins and they're out." Olivia smiled. There was no yours and mine, all kids including Ellie, was theirs and she loved that.

"Thank you." She said softly pulling him down on the bed to kiss him.

"You're welcome and what for?" He replied as he kissed her neck.

"For being you. You're a great Dad and an awesome brother in law. Thank you for loving my little sister almost as much as I do."

"She's a great kid Liv. She's not hard to love."

"Still, she adores you. With the exception of Stephen she's never really taken to anyone as quickly as she had with you. She's very cautious. And Stephen almost gets that by default because he's been around since she was born."

"We'll it's safe to say that I am equally taken with her, it must be a Pope thing. She has me wrapped around her little finger." Olivia laughed knowing it was true.

"Ellie and I are playing hooky tomorrow. Uncle James will be babysitting his favourite niece for the day and Ellie and I are spending the day together. I didn't want to leave it for the weekend. I think we really need it." She confessed, and Fitz understood that their situation was time critical.

"I called Mom to tell her that I was pulling her from school tomorrow and she was all for it. She thinks that Ellie's been pushing herself too hard at school which is why she wanted her to come to Boston with her."

"It's a new school, I'm sure she just wants to make sure she's not behind. Your sister is a perfectionist just like you."

By the time Ellie had finished and made her way up to what was now known as her room in the residence it was just after eleven. She had just gotten out of the shower when Olivia knocked on her door,

"Hey, so I was thinking we drop Gabby off at the Beene's after breakfast and then head off to do our thing."

"Our thing being?" Ellie prodded,

"Anything you want,"

"Really Ollie, anything is fine with me. It doesn't have to be a big thing."

"I know, but you and I haven't really had any time together since Paris and I'm really sorry kid."

"I know."

"So think about what you want to do and we can decide en route to the Beene's."

"Okay, will do." Ellie promised.

Most of their day was spent in the car, driving aimlessly simply enjoying the freedom of being able to do so. While Olivia and Fitz were not yet married, she was able to hold him off on assigning detail for her, which she knew she wouldn't be able to do that moment she said 'I do'. As it was, it potentially hung over their heads as a bone of contention.

"So are you ready to be First Lady?" Ellie asked,

"Honestly, the whole thing freaks me out. I like flying under the radar. The moment I become Mrs Fitzgerald Grant, that's all out the window. There's no flying under the radar. No spontaneous decisions. It's bad enough being the wife of the President, but to be under the scrutiny of being the second wife former mistress of the United States, you know me. I don't do well with not having my own space and privacy." Olivia admitted quietly.

"Ollie, you're in control of your privacy. Yes, it won't be the same as before, but Mellie was always in the limelight because she wanted to be. It was about the image and her political ambition beyond First Lady. All you want is to stand by the man you love, so do it. You finally get to be with him. Be with him. You get to choose what is important, so choose. You're going to have the biggest voice you've ever had, and will ever have. Use it! Make a difference. Fight for what you believe in. Fight the battles you don't want the next generation to have to fight. Fight for those dreams in your life that you've been too scared to unleash because you didn't think your platform was big enough. You are a role model. FLOTUS or not, you are a role model. Embrace it. Make girls like me and Karen know that working hard, and working for what we believe in works. You get a chance to do it right." Olivia felt the tears pool in her eyes at Ellie's heartfelt speech. They were walking along the beach and Olivia stopped and turned to face Ellie.

"Thank you Ellie." Ellie nodded, giving her sister's hand a meaningful squeeze.

"I want you to know that your thoughts will always count, and that I value your input. Your thoughts matter to me. So I need you to promise me that if I ever drop the ball again, that you will call me on it. I don't want it to be months down the track and we haven't had a decent conversation. I never not want to know what's going on in your life. If you need to make me sit down to listen, promise me you'll do it, because you are an integral part of what makes me who I am. I need you."

"I promise Ollie. Besides, something tells me if I don't, POTUS will." Olivia smiled at her response knowing it was true.

"So how about you? What's going on with you?"

"Nothing much. Busy with school and juts making sure I'm not falling behind."

"But you're settling down okay? Making friends?"

"I'm getting there. You know me, I like to take my time. I don't want to latch on to Karen and her friends simply because Karen and I are tight. I want to do it in my own terms, for myself. Find out who I'm meant to be friends with, not who my future niece is friends with. Does that make sense?" Ellie tried to explain.

"I love the challenge that this new school brings. My gosh Ollie, as nerdy as it sounds I am excited to go to school every day." Olivia grinned,

"You may be a nerd, but you're my nerd and I wouldn't have you any other way. I'm glad you're loving school, but remember to have fun too. That it's important to find those people that are meant to be your friends. I understand why you are cautious, and how you don't want to ride in the coat tails of the president's daughter, but don't deny yourself either. Let people see how awesome you are and how lucky they would be to have you as a friend."

"I will Ollie," she promised.

In the afternoon they stumbled upon a small Bridal Store. They both looked at each other and grinned. Olivia took Ellie's hand and walked in. For the next hour they browsed the store for possibilities,

"OLLIE! I think I found it!" Ellie called out from the other side of the boutique. Olivia went to look at the dress Ellie had found and gasped.

"Oh my gosh! It's perfect."


	23. Chapter 23

Finding the dress was the start of getting the ball rolling for the wedding. She and Fitz had decided to get married on the Rose Garden with only their closest friends and family, followed by an intimate reception. That evening however there was a ball in celebration of their marriage where the masses would be attending.

For safekeeping and away from curious eyes, Olivia kept her dress at her parents house. She had asked Ellie to be her Maid of honour and for Karen to be a bridesmaid. Gerry was standing beside Fitz's as his best man. Gabby, was of course their flower girl, and Uncle Stephen was going to be carrying her in.

"So you all ready for tomorrow?" Fitz asked. It was the night before their wedding and Olivia was staying at her parents with Ellie and Gabby.

"I sure am. Are you?"

"I've been ready for years Liv."

"Well it's all official tomorrow."

"It sure is."

"I never thought we'd ever get here." She confessed.

"There were some days when I wondered if we would make it, but there was never one day where I questioned whether I wanted it. I always knew that we were endgame, I had just hoped and prayed you wouldn't give up on me."

"Well here we are."

"We certainly are. What are you ladies up to tonight?"

"Well Stephen's staying the night with Georgia, karaoke and popcorn have appeared before me, so I would say that there will be lots of laughing at the very least. What are the Grant's up to tonight?"

"Sounds like a hoot. We're having a dance off."

"Excuse me?" Olivia said laughing,

"Karen's favourite game, Dance Central."

"Oh on Kinnect? And I am missing out? You tell Karen she better take video footage."

"I am telling her nothing of the sort. Anyway, I better go. I just wanted to call you to say hi."

"Hi Baby."

"I'll call you later tonight to say goodnight. Enjoy your Karaoke."

"Enjoy your Dance off."

"You're mocking me."

"I'm not."

"Liar."

As soon as Fitz got off the phone Liv called Karen,

"Hey sweetheart, "

"Hey, we miss you guys. It's so quiet here."

"We miss you too. So I heard you've challenged your Dad to a dance off." Karen broke into a grin,

"I sure did. Would you like video footage?" she asked knowingly,

"I love you, have I told you that recently?"

"You tell me all the time, but I am way ahead of you. Both Ger and I are camera ready."

"Good girl. I'll let you go before he catches you on the phone. I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart. "

"Hey Liv,"

"Yes honey,"

"We're finally going to be a family."

"We are sweetheart. I can't wait."

"Me too."

"I love you sweet girl."

"I love you too Liv. Good night." Karen replied just as Fitz walked into the room. His heart melted at their exchange.

Stephen had walked into the kitchen just as Olivia had hung up from talking to Karen.

"Can you believe this is actually happening?" she said to Stephen,

"I can. You deserve it Liv. It may not have been an easy road, but you're here and it's only bound to get less complicated."

"He says as I marry the leader of the free world?"

"Well at least you don't have to be apart anymore,"

"There is that."

"I'm happy for you Liv. I truly am."

"Well it's only taken you about a year not to want punch him in the face," she said dryly,

"Well…he's proven himself. But, he hurts you, I break his knees."

"Thank you Stevie, for always being by my side. I don't know what I would have done without you especially these last few years."

"You'll never have to find out. You and Me forever and always remember?"

"And then some."

The night turned out to be a fun one for both Fitz and Olivia. While Karen sent Olivia footage of Fitz's dancing, Ellie was sending Fitz footage of Olivia doing a rather impressive rendition I will survive with her Mom. It was a little after midnight when they started dropping like flies so Eunice had sent them all off to bed. Olivia and Ellie were sharing Ellie's room.

"I have something for you." Ellie said with a yawn grabbing something out of her top drawer.

"It's for your something new."

"Thanks Monkey, I have something for you too." Olivia said digging into her handbag. The both grinned at each other before exchanging presents.

"You first," Ellie prodded. Olivia opened the box and gasped. It was a delicate white gold anklet with one charm that held an O, an E and a Heat.

"It's beautiful. "

"It's so that you'll always have me with you."

"Oh sweetheart, you'll always be with me." Olivia said hugging her little sister tightly.

"Now open mine." Ellie opened the small box that Olivia had handed her.

"Oh Ollie, it's beautiful." Ellie said pulling out a white gold locket.

"Open it," Ellie opened it to find a photo of the two of them in it.

"It's so you will always remember, wherever I am, no matter how long it's been we've seen or spoken to each other, that I am always with you."

"Thank you Ollie."

Abby arrived early the next morning to help Olivia get ready. For someone who was about to get married she was eerily calm. They had a rather early ceremony to be able to fit in all the official obligations.

"Morning Sweetheart,"

"Morning," Olivia replied with a smile,

"Not long to go."

"Yep, I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"I can't wait."

"Me too."

The wedding ceremony was small, intimate and beautiful. For a moment they could forget he was the president and just enjoy the union of their two families.

"You are certainly better at waltz than whatever moves it was you were busting last night." Olivia teased as they danced their first dance as husband and wife at their wedding reception.

"Ouch!" he said feigning hurt,

"I can't believe my little princess sold me out."

"Well if it makes you feel better, I believe my little sister sold me out too."

"That she did. I have to say, you and your Mom should take that show on the road."

"Really, would you like to tell my mother that yourself?"

"Ahh, no!"

"I didn't think so."

"Have I told you how amazing you look?"

"I believe the jaw dropping at the sight of my dress, and the fact that you've been pawing at me for hours when you think no one is looking has indicated your approval of my presentation." Olivia said teasingly.

"I am only human," he replied with a smirk.

"We finally did it."

"We did. I can't wait for the rest of our lives." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"Me too. Me too."

_**So there it is… I think this is a good of a place as any to end this. Thank you to you guys who have faithfully followed this story and reviewed. Have an amazing festive season. Be blessed always!**_


End file.
